Chroniques d'une garce
by Azaazeal
Summary: ....T'est qu'une belle pétasse Hermione, mais félicitation, t'as réussi ton coup ! Tu as définitivement bousillé ma vie... HG/DM TERMINEE
1. Bienvenu chez moi

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!! Voici ma toute nouvelle fic'. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plairas. Je sais pas encore si elle sera longue ou courte, on verra selon le déroulement des évènements. Je tiens quand même à préciser, pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, que cette histoire peu être considérée comme une suite directe à la fin alternative de PARENTAL ADVISORY, ou être lue complètement à l'eccart en temps que fic' indépendante.

A nouveau attition pour le langage qui sera cru.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 1. Bienvenu chez moi**

Londres c'est environ 1 172 000 habitants. 48, 4 % de ces 1 172 000 habitants sont des hommes, avec tout ce que le fait d'être un homme implique.

C'est donc 562 560probabilités d'avoir une relation sexuelle avant la fin de la journée comme 562 560 possibilités de rencontrer un des membres de la gente masculine inconnu jusqu'à lors ou seulement croisés quand vous étiez bourrés.

Bref, c'est tout un beau bordel qui ne vient à vous que dans le but de vous faire oublier un seul de ses numéros.

J'ai parcouru le monde durant 5 ans. 5 longues années, au cours lesquelles je suis allée de rencontres en rencontres, sexuelles s'entend, sans jamais me poser avec qui que se soit. Pas du fait de n'avoir jamais trouvé l'Homme. THE homme. Celui que toutes les greluches pré pubères attendent.

Non, si je ne me suis jamais installée avec personne, c'est parce que je suis très bien toute seule.

Que je m'explique.

Un homme c'est comme un sac à main, vachement pratique en cas de besoin mais pas du tout nécessaire, surtout quand vous connaissez le panel d'autres exemplaires que vous pouvez trouver simplement en sortant dans la rue.

Pourquoi en avoir un quand vous pouvez en avoir des centaines d'autres ?

Bref, après avoir longtemps erré un peu partout sur la planète, j'ai décidé de rentrer au bercail.

Je suis chez moi, enfin.

Pour faire court, j'ai 27 ans, je suis probablement l'Auror la plus célèbre de ses dix dernières années et ce à travers le globe, surpassant en popularité le célébrissime Harry Potter, et aujourd'hui, je reviens en Angleterre.

Ah au fait, moi, c'est Hermione.

Vous vous rappelez ?

Bien.

Mes parents, paix à leurs âmes, mon légué il y à quelques temps un appartement situé au cœur même de Londres. Du plus grand chic, magouille du paternel aidant, celui-ci pourrait accueillir au moins 3 familles, mais n'est réservé qu'à mon égocentrique personne.

Certains pourraient y voir là une occasion de me construire une vie à des milliards d'années de celle que je mène depuis 5 ans ou plutôt 10. Ignares. Si j'avais voulu ce genre de vie, il y à longtemps que je me serais retrouvée coincée dans un pavillon de banlieue comme il y en à pleins ici. Ce genre de baraque sans fantaisies, aussi pathétiquement alignées sur un morceau de trottoir que les prostituées des quartiers réputés comme « chauds » à la seule différence que ses dernières, elles, au moins, on droit à plus d'un coït par semaine. Bref, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant qu'Hermione Granger va se décider à grandir.

Ainsi, je m'installe seule dans mon appartement. Qu'on se rassure, j'ai bien l'intention de combler certains « vides ». Si j'ai dit pas de famille, je n'ai pas dit, pas d'hommes. C'est donc probablement pour cette raison que la sonnette de ma porte ce met déjà en route.

Dix minutes que j'y suis, ils on fait fort.

- Hermione !

- Harry !

Harry Potter, dont je ne ressens nullement le besoin d'en retracer le portrait si ce n'est l'essentiel : Héro bla bla blaaaa devenu Auror bla bla… s'est rapidement fatiguée de la course à travers le monde que lui offrais son métier, ainsi c'est aujourd'hui un bureaucrate épanoui que je le retrouve. Le ministère ne s'en est d'ailleurs toujours pas remit. Ils l'ont enfin attrapé.

J'ignore si je dois me réjouir ou trouver ça pitoyable…

En tout cas, ce qui est manifestement devenu pitoyable c'est son aspect physique.

- Oh Mione, tu es milles fois plus belle que lorsque nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois !

- Et toi tu es milles fois plus large !

- Euh ouais…je sais…Evey m'as mis au régime…

- J'espère pour toi.

Evey = sa femme. Tellement sans intérêts que je ne perdrais pas de temps à en parler plus que je ne le fait à l'heure actuelle sinon je risque de devenir méchante.

Le survivant voulu me prendre dans ses bras. Je reculais.

- Entre !

Ce qu'il fit.

- C'est chouette chez toi. Parfait pour des enfants…

- On en à déjà parler.

- Je sais.

Il se permit de visiter mon appartement de fond en comble, s'extasiant à chacune de ses découvertes. Mon chez moi était réellement formidable, même pour les gens qui manquaient cruellement de goût.

- J'ai appris que tu intégrais la brigade d'Auror d'Angleterre.

- Effectivement.

Tout en m'asseyant auprès de lui dans mon canapé à 10 000 gallions.

- Ca va te changer des brigades mondiales. Celle-ci à de plus faibles moyens.

- Je sais Harry. Je sais.

- D'ailleurs il y à quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas. Tu avais tout, pourquoi cesser cette vie. Pourquoi revenir ? Pourquoi maintenant.

Je le coupais.

- Harry ! Tu va arrêter là ton discours philosophique, si je suis revenue c'est parce que j'ai mes raisons. Et, pour répondre à ta question, si je suis là rien ne dit que j'y resterais. J'ai seulement quelque chose à régler.

- Quoi ? Comme chose.

- Quelque chose.

Il se résigna.

- D'accord.

- Voilà qui est sage. Un truc à boire ?

- A manger si tu as ?

- Harry !

- Whisky.

Bien.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers mon bar, apparu dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry repris la conversation, tandis que je remplissais les verres, dos à lui.

- En tout cas tu risque de t'y plaire.

- Ah oui ?

Distraite.

- Ouais, tu va retrouver de vieilles connaissances.

- Comme ?

Il se renfrogna.

- Euh…pas mal de monde…oh jolie la table…

Je me retournais, verres à la main.

- Harry !

- Nan sans blague, c'est Italien ça ? Merveilleux les Italiens…

- HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Il me regarda. Je lui souriais.

- Comme ?

- Des gens…

- Cesse de jouer à ce jeu, à ton âge c'est ridicule.

Je lui tendais le verre. Il le prit, mal à l'aise.

- Alors ? Qui vais-je retrouver ?

- …bah euh…

- Oui ?

- Quelques connaissances de l'Académie.

Je me contentais de cette réponse, sans pour autant en avoir terminé. Je sais ce qu'il me cache. Et lui, il sait le genre de réaction qu'une annonce officielle me provoquerait.

Lorsque j'avais reçu la lettre du ministère de la magie Anglais, celle-ci ne précisait pas spécialement le contenu humain de la brigade dans laquelle je me retrouverais. Bien qu'une certaine idée trottait dans ma tête.

Quelqu'un cogna alors à ma porte.

- Je reviens, mais j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Ce en pointant le survivant du doigt.

J'ouvrais.

- Ron !

- Mione ! Woa t'es canon, vivement que tu te retrouve nue !

- Y à qu'a demander.

- Ouaiiis…

Harry toussota.

- Vous pourriez au moins attendre que je sois sorti de la pièce non ?

- Pardon monsieur le ministre des rabats joie.

Harry Potter avait perdu tout sens de l'humour en même temps que ses cheveux, sur sa tête, commençaient à se faire plus rares. En gros depuis son mariage avec l'autre. Quand à Ronald, celui-ci menait une vie équivalente à la mienne. Faite d'aventures sans lendemains, de voyages extraordinaires à travers les plus beaux pays du monde, avec pour seule différence qu'au lieu de chasser les méchants, celui-ci chassait le souaffle.

Il me serra contre lui.

- Ca me fait si plaisir de te revoir Mione ! Ca remonte à quand ?

- Milan.

- Milan !!!!! Que de bons – tout en pressant mes fesses – souvenirs…

- Effectivement.

- Hum hum.

Ron et moi cessions nos retrouvailles pour venir s'installer autour du survivant le plus relou de la terre.

Ils discutèrent tout les deux durant une bonne heure, sur des choses aussi superficielles qu'inutile. Principalement de ma beauté. C'était, je l'avoue, un sujet récurant chez beaucoup de monde, ainsi, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin qu'on me le rabâche une énième fois d'où le caractère inutile de la chose.

La porte sonna à nouveau.

- Décidément.

Je me levais. Allais vers la porte. L'ouvrais. Un journal sorcier était posé grossièrement sur le perron.

- Ces hiboux, toujours aimables…

Sitôt le bout de papier fut à portée de mon œil, sitôt celui-ci se retrouva sur mon parquais Louis XV.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mione ?

Ils se levèrent, sans que je ne m'en rende compte réellement.

- ….Dites moi que c'est pas vrai…

Ron ramassa le quotidien. Le scruta bien qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de le faire, les gros titres étaient, justement, assez gros.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas ….OH !

**« Drago Malfoy se marie !**

**Mesdames sortez vos mouchoirs : L'héritier de la monumentale fortune des Malfoy à enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied. Après de longues années de célibats, le jeune homme s'est remis dans la course, et son cœur à penché pour une de ses charmantes collègues Auror originaire de Russie, la divine Ana Pietrov[f]. Même si la date de cette union n'est pas encore fixée, nous pouvons d'ores et déjà vous annoncer que se sera l'évènement de cette nouvelle année et qu'il est grand temps pour vous de sortir vos plus belles tenues du placard car il est évidemment hors de question pour tout sorcier qui se respecte de rater un tel jour ! »**


	2. Je te présente

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! : Merci pour les reviews !!! Voici le second chapitre. Alors, pour ce qui est du postage, là je suis partie en week end donc c'est une exception, sinon bah comme d'hab' normalement un chap' par jour, quoi qu'en ce moment avec les remises de dossiers et les "partiels"ca risque d'être short.

Bref.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 2. Je te présente**

- Enchantéeeeeee

Tandis que j'écrasais, que dis-je, broyais, la main de ma « charmante » interlocutrice, celle-ci devenait de plus en plus pâle, ce probablement dû au fait que je lui coupais la circulation sanguine avec ma poigne. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes géniteurs mon très bien élevée, je lui souris.

- Vous me faîtes mal !

Pendant que je continuais, plus à cause de la tentation d'un meurtre particulièrement douloureux dont j'étais prise que par envie. Mon sourire faux cul toujours collé à mon merveilleux visage,

- Ah bon ?????

- Oui.

Harry attrapait délicatement mes épaules, et me poussais derrière lui. La jeune femme tourna rapidement de l'œil à la vue de sa main bleu. Petite nature.

Et, pour détendre une atmosphère particulièrement malsaine.

- Bien ! Maintenant qu'Hermione à été présentée à la brigade, je propose que nous allions boire un coup !

Toute l'équipe que je venais de rejoindre salua la proposition par une affirmation collective alors que je restais stoïque, mon sourire refusant de quitter ma face.

Bandes de poivrots.

- Hermione ?

- Ouiiiiiiii.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ouiiiii.

Comment expliquer la chose.

Si le fait que Drago Malfoy se mariait, avec une parfaite salope, se révélait être aussi douloureux qu'un caillou dans une sandale Reppeto, la découverte de la présence de la dite salope dans MA brigade transformais ce dernier en un rocher particulièrement aiguisé. Ana Pietrov, 22 ans, tout juste sortie de la maternelle avec ses petits air de princesse des bacs à sable devenait, en plus d'un obstacle à écraser dans les délais les plus brefs, ma chef. Oui, vous avez bien lu.

Ainsi, et pour que tout sois clair entres nous, si je suis revenue en Angleterre, c'est pour rattraper la plus grande connerie de mon égocentrique existence : récupérer le seul homme que j'ai pu aimer, au moins un peu, Drago Malfoy.

La vache, les années qui passent me rendraient presque romantique.

Bref.

Je le veux, je l'aurais. Et ce n'est pas l'autre blondasse décolorée qui m'empêchera de le récupérer. Un mariage n'est jamais viable à 100% même une fois les alliances greffées à l'annulaire. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

Ainsi, alors que nous prenions la route du pub dans lequel la brigade ne se gênerait pas pour passer un agréable moment durant lequel, très probablement la moitié d'entres eux terminerons la gueule dans la cuvette des chiottes et les autres les chaussures bousillées, Ana s'approchait de moi.

La gamine m'arrivait presque à hauteur, et le fait qu'elle fut aussi fine qu'une brindille me donnait un avantage, ainsi, je priais pour qu'il y est une bourrasque de vent, avec un peu de chance, elle s'envolerait loin, ce qui m'éviterais de me salir les mains en l'égorgeant.

- Je sais qui vous êtes.

J'accélérais.

- Tout le monde sait qui je suis, suffit d'ouvrir un journal.

Elle galopa, guillerette, derrière moi.

- Je sais tout sur vous. J'ai…je vous admire…vraiment….

- Moi aussi je m'admire, comme ça on est deux.

Je continuais de l'ignorer pendant qu'elle tentait tout un tas de stratagèmes agaçant pour attirer mon attention. Je m'arrêtais brusquement sur le trottoir, tandis qu'elle me percutait.

Merlin bénisse mes entrainements, elle en tomba à terre.

- Oops.

- C'est rien, je vais bien…

Elle se releva. Remis sa parfaite petite robe de pucelle en place.

C'est pas possible ! Drago va pas épouser une godiche !!!! Et encore une godiche aurait l'air moins cruche qu'elle.

Alors qu'Ana se recoiffait, mon œil lorgna sur un anneau en or qui brillait à son doigt. Je profitais de la perche.

- Vous avez une très jolie bague.

Ce qui eu pour effet de remettre la pipelette en route. Elle tortilla le bijou en s'extasiant, tandis que je reprenais la marche.

- C'est mon fiancé. Je vais me marier vous savez ???

Mes dents grincèrent.

- Ah bonnnn ???? Et qui est le malchanceux ?

- Hein ?

- C'est de l'humour.

Tic, tac, tic…

Elle gloussa.

- Vous êtes drôle !!!!

Nan, vraiment, c'est grave, il va pas épouser ça ! Après moi je m'attendais à mieux.

Je suis tellement contente, vous savez c'est si dur de trouver l'homme parfait bla blaaaa blaaaa sur le bonheur eternel, les petites fleurs et les cloches…

- Effectivement…Ah on y est.

Merlin soit béni.

Nous entrions dans le bar, prenions nos boissons, et allions nous installer. La dinde, se colla à moi.

Evidement, quand vous avez pas de chance…

-….les roses, mais lui ne voulais pas de rose, j'ai du me battre pour qu'il accepte d'en mettre, qui n'aime pas les roses….Hermione ?...

Je devais en être à mon 6 eme verre de Whisky et malgré ça, je continuais de l'entendre. Sa voix était aussi délicate que le grésillement d'une télévision sur le point de lâcher prise. En gros, un calvaire.

- …Vous avez des enfants ???? Un mari ????

- Et vous dîtes que vous me connaissez…

- Je sais ce qu'on raconte sur vous, les amants, la boisson mais je me refuse de croire que votre vie ne se résume qu'à cela, se serait si triste, finir seule…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- QUOIII ?

Elle sauta de sa chaise, traversa tel un courant d'air la pièce et alla se jeter dans les bras d'un homme que je plaignis aussitôt. Le pauvre.

Alors qu'elle étouffait le nouvel arrivant, certains de mes "collègues" ne se génèrent pas pour lorgner sur ma poitrine en me lançant des regards qui en disaient long, sur leur libido. J'allais être servie moi avec eux.

- Allleezzzzz viennnns approche, elle va pas te mooordre….

La voix d'Ana résonna à nouveau dans mes oreilles, signe qu'elle approchait de la table, en trainant par le bras la pauvre âme qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route ce jour là.

- Hermione ????

Je me retournais.

Et, le choc.

- Je te présente Drago, mon futur mari !!!!

Devant moi, parfaitement stoïque, se tenait un Malfoy plus beau encore que le jour où j'avais eu la bonne idée de le quitter. Tout comme son père avant lui, le temps, au lieu de flétrir sa beauté n'avait fait que la magnifié, si je n'avais pas si bien connu l'homme j'aurais cru à une hallucination ou une apparition divine. J'exagère certainement, mais sur le coup c'est exactement ce que sa présence me fit ressentir. Entre autres choses.

Il demeurait neutre, de corps s'entend parce que ses yeux eurent vite fait de se voiler, passant de la surprise à une certaine forme de colère. Je sais pas vous mais je crois bien qu'il ne m'as pas pardonné.

Devinant le malaise de la situation, Ana eu un reflexe qui fut tout à son honneur.

- Viens mon chéri, on va chercher à boire.

Et ils partirent. Plus je le regardais, parce qu'évidemment il est impossible de faire autre chose en sa présence, plus je me rendais compte de ma regrettable erreur.

Me débarrasser de la gourde serait simple. Par contre, regagner Drago serait un peu plus compliqué, mais faisable. Largement faisable.

Il revinrent quelques minutes après, alors qu'un Auror me collait aux basques avec ses blagues lourdes à fortes connotation porno-charmeuse, ce genre de blabla que les mecs du bled vous sortent en se croyant irrésistibles. Pathétique.

- J'ai si chauuudddddd – Tout en posant sa main boudiné sur moi.

Je lui renversais mon verre sur la tête.

- Voilà qui régulera ta température.

Et il retourna s'abreuver auprès de ses compagnons d'infortune. Charmant.

Je me retrouvais seule, en compagne de Drago et de l'autre.

Où est le survivant quand on à besoin de lui….

- Alors Dray, comme je disais à Hermione, il nous faut des roses….

Je regardais Malfoy, qui, au lieu de fixer amoureusement sa future femme, comme cette dernière le faisait avec lui, soutenait mon regard de façon particulièrement intéressée. La greluche ne remarqua pas que son homme l'ignorait pour mieux se concentrer sur moi.

Je répondais à sa place.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas de ceux qui apprécient les fleurs…

Si je ne lâchais pas, lui non plus. Bon point pour moi.

- Vous vous connaissez ???????

Il répondit.

- Vaguement.

Je le prenais au vol.

- Nous avons seulement été mariés.

La russe força le passage au regard de Drago.

- C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ?

Mais il continua de regarder dans ma direction.

- C'était une erreur. Ca n'as pas compté. J'ai fini mon verre, tu peux m'en ramener un autre ?

La blonde baissa la tête, aussi peu convaincue que moi, mais résignée. Elle partit au bar, pendant que je récupérais mon sac et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Moi les drames c'est pas mon truc…

Je sais qu'il me suivra.

Bingo.

Une fois sur le trottoir je me mis à marcher au hasard des rues.

Moi loin devant, lui loin derrière.

- Tu aurais pu éviter ce genre de connerie.

- De quoi ? De lui dire que tu à été marié ?

- Exactement.

- Pourquoi ? Ca te gène tant que ça.

- Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

- Et moi j'ai pas à me faire excuser. Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache.

Nous avancions tout deux très rapidement, écartant les passants, évitant les poteaux électriques, traversant inconsciemment les divers routes et la ville qui se dressait devant nous.

- Pourquoi tu es revenue ?

- Ca te regarde pas.

- Si.

- J'ai pas à m'expliquer.

Je tournais au coin d'une ruelle. M'arrêtais. Il fit pareil. Nous nous faisions face. Il repris.

- Ca t'amuse ?

- Quoi ?

Il se mordit la lèvre, nerveux.

- Tu pouvais pas rester là où tu était !

- De quoi ?

- J'ai refais ma vie ! J'ai enfin réussis à refaire ma vie, avec une fille formidable loin, très loin d'être la garce que tu es. Et toi, comme une fleur, tu réapparais.

- Si tu crois que je suis revenue pour toi tu te …

- Peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles tu es ici. Laisse moi tranquille, n'approche pas Ana. Fait ta vie et laisse-moi en dehors.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Fais-le.

- Je ne t'ai pas écouté il y à cinq ans, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Il se dirigea vers la grande rue, qui grouillait de monde.

- Parce que je te le demande. S'il te plaît. Fais en sorte de rester loin de ma vie. Ne gâche pas tout, encore une fois.

- Avant ça demande à la dinde que tu vas faire l'erreur d'epouser d'enlever MA bague, de son immonde doigt.

Il ne se retourna pas. Je le regardais partir.

_Ok, se sera pas SI simple que ça. Mais j'y arriverais._


	3. Pire que moi

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!!!! Voilà le 3eme, encore merci pour les reviews !!!!!!! Ca fait plaisir surtout en cette dure période d'examuns bizarres.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 3. Pire que moi**

Mon équipe est une bande de con. Un groupe de kéké des plages seulement capable d'occuper leurs dix doigts, pour ceux qui en ont encore dix, en ouvrant une bouteille de bière au beurre. Leur QI est aussi peu élevée que le degré d'alcool d'un soda, en vrai, la seule chose chez eux qui est une quelquonque importance physique c'est leur ventre.

S'ils ne portaient pas la plaque d'Auror, je crois que je me prendrais pour une sage femme, entourée de futures mères à la pilosité exceptionnellement développée et au verbe gras. Mais comment moi, Hermione Granger, est pu me retrouver dans un tel bordel.

Je regrette presque mon ancienne brigade.

Ainsi, et contre ma volonté, je me retrouve quasi 24/24, 6 jours sur 7, coincée avec une bande de plouc, alcoolo, à l'hygiène douteuse. Quand je dis contre ma volonté, j'entends évidemment que ma « chef » m'as placée avec l'équipe des perdants, en gros elle à pris les pires éléments de toutes les brigades et en à créer une nouvelle.

A mon avis, s'ils sont toujours là, c'est qu'elle n'a pas pu s'en débarrasser légalement ou non.

Pauvre d'eux. Mais le problème n'est pas là.

- Si je ne change pas de brigade maintenant je pique une crise !

- Hermione, s'il te plaît ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent.

- Et bah ils ne peuvent pas grand-chose, mais regarde les !

Nous nous tournions vers le groupe, trop occupé à 12 sur une étagère, tentant vainement de l'accrocher au mur par leurs propres moyens. Bah oui, leur mettre une baguette entre les mains serait risqué.

- Je vaux largement mieux que ça !

- Je sais bien, mais si tu es ici, c'est justement pour les aider à se « perfectionner »

- Perfectionner ????? Un hippogriffe aurait plus de dextérité qu'eux. Une chocogrenouille aurait plus de chance de décrocher un diplôme que la plupart des membres de l'équipe. Et ma grand-mère, se serait débarrassée de 200 vampires avec ses ongles qu'ils chercheraient encore à comprendre le fonctionnement d'une baguette et fallait voir ma grand-mère !

Ana, puisque c'était elle retourna se cacher derrière son bureau dont les crayons, parfaitement alignés, me menaçaient de leurs mines aiguisées. Une photo d'elle et de Drago trônait royalement sur le rebord, d'ailleurs, il me semble qu'elle à été agrandie. C'est moi où cette fille ne m'aime pas ?

Et une de plus.

Bref.

Je virais le cadre de là tandis qu'elle récupérait des documents. Cette fille est loin d'être une gourde, dans son travail s'entend. Elle sait gérer ses équipes et malgré son jeune âge et sa fragilité apparente, sait parfaitement se faire obéir. On dirait moi à son âge, la virginité en plus.

Et oui, Mione connait tout les petits secrets de tout le monde. Je devrais d'ailleurs remercier Patil pour ça, c'est chouette finalement de vivre dans le même immeuble qu'elle.

Du reste, c'est la parfaite représentation de toutes les godiche culcul qui colorent le monde d'un arc en ciel de guimauveries à faire gerber une plante verte. La gentille fifille à sa maman, parfaitement bien élevée, polie comme on en fait plus, et au goût aussi raffiné que son immonde manucure rose à paillettes.

La parfaite enquiquineuse.

- Tu ne peux vraiment rien faire ?

- Hélas.

Si elle avait été un homme, il ne m'aurait pas été difficile de trouver une place bien plus alléchante. Nan attendez, si elle avait été plus sympa et pas fiancée à l'homme que j'aime, il ne m'aurait pas été difficile de la convaincre.

Bah quoi ? Il faut tout tenter.

Ana remis le cadre en place. Bien en vue histoire que je puisse juste rager un peu plus. Quand elle tourna le dos je reposais le cadre contre le bureau. Son sourire m'agace.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur ce genre de choses.- Dit elle, tout en souriant avec ses belles couronnes. De l'aussi beau travail ne peut pas être naturel voyons.

- Alors qui en a ?

Elle remit, à nouveau le cadre en place, décidément.

- Drago.

Drago Malfoy, Auror émérite passé chef de 8 des 11 brigades de Londres, sans même avoir fait de la lèche au patron. Pas comme sa copine.

La greluche repris.

- Ca ne fait que 5 jours que tu es là.

- Et j'ai déjà fait le tour, c'est affligeant.

- Donne-leur du temps.

- Du temps, je leur en ai assez donné maintenant je quitte le bac à sable et je monte en grade ou…

Elle se leva, je me levais.

- Ou quoi ? Hermione ?

- Ou toute ton équipe se retrouvera au fin fond de l'Alaska, une plume dans le cul, avant d'avoir pu dire Whisky pur feu.

- Tu te prends qui ?

- Pour ce que je suis. Quelqu'un de doué.

- Tu es suffisante, ça ne plais pas à tout le monde.

- Par tout le monde tu veux dire toi ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il me préfère à toi !

- QUOI ?

Ana contourna son bureau et se plaça en face de moi.

Bizarrement, la petite tout d'un coup, paraissait moins gentille.

- Écoute-moi bien Granger parce que je ne me répèterais pas.

- Je la regardais, pas du tout impressionnée.

- Je t'écoute Blanche neige.

- Tu ferais bien d'assurer tes arrières en gardant ta jolie petite bouche bien fermée…

- Bouhhh mais c'est qu'elle me menace en plus, allez avale là ta pomme et calme toi.

- Je ne rigole pas Granger. Ici c'est moi le chef et si tu as un problème avec ça parle en avec qui tu veux, du reste, Drago est à moi.

La Russe ferma la porte de la pièce avec sa baguette.

- Pourquoi tant de dramatisation, c'est pitoyable.

Je voulu repartir, elle me bloqua le passage. J'entamais.

- Maintenant Blanche neige tu va dégager de mon chemin ou tu risque de ne plus jamais pouvoir te poster devant qui que se soit si ce n'est Dieu.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

- Des menaces, toujours des menaces Drago m'avait prévenu.

- Drago peut dire ce qu'il veut je m'en fiche.

Elle fi non avec le doigt.

- Non Granger, je sais pourquoi tu es là et crois moi je ne te laisserais pas faire. Je ne suis pas aussi gourde que ce que tu pense et j'ai bien vu son comportement depuis qu'il sait que tu es revenue, alors maintenant, comme je le disais tu va fermer ta jolie bouche siliconée et m'écouter attentivement.

Ma bouche à rien de siliconée !

Néanmoins je l'écoutais, tout en m'asseyant grossièrement sur son bureau.

- J'ai passé 4 ans à essayer par tous les moyens de lui mettre le grappin dessus et ce n'est pas toi et ton gros derrière de pute qui allez d'un simple claquement de doigt me reprendre ce que j'ai si durement obtenu. Ca à pas été facile de te faire oublier de lui et maintenant qu'il y arrive ne serais ce qu'un minimum il à fallu que tu te ramène, crois moi Granger, approche toi de lui et tu souffriras milles mort.

- Ecoute bien, petite, je jouais à ce genre de jeu que tu nageais encore joyeusement dans les couilles de ton père, ce ne sont pas tes menaces dignes des plus petites cours d'écoles qui me feront ne serait ce que trembloter un cheveu. Pour ce qui est de Drago…

Je marquais une pause.

- …je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à ta requête.

- Et pourquoi ?

Je m'approchais d'elle, lui caressait le visage, jouait avec ses cheveux, l'embrassait sur le nez, le front, et la bouche.

Lui rouait une bonne pelle quoi tandis qu'elle se laissait charmer. Puis,

- Tu n'es qu'une gamine. Mais c'est bien tenté.

Je sortais. Elle me retint.

- Je me battrais Hermione. Je le garderais loin de toi quitte à le faire enfermé à Azkaban. Il Est à moi. Il m'aime, et je n'aurais aucuns regrets à me débarrasser de toi si jamais tu te mets en travers de ma route. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je n'ai pas joué à la parfaite godiche pour que tu gâche tout, je ne me suis pas humiliée pendant 4 ans pour que tu te donne le droit de tout briser.

- Woaaa c'est Drago qui va être content, après Ginny, une autre psychopathe, décidément il à le truc…

Elle eu un rire malsain.

- Mais vas-y, dit lui.

- J'y penserais pour la prochaine réunion des victimes de dérangés anonymes.

- Quand cesseras-tu de jouer de ton humour pour cacher ta peur…

- Tu as trop fréquenté les psys Barbie, redescend sur terre tout le monde n'as pas autant de problèmes mentaux que toi, mais si tu le cherche, je connais quelqu'un avec qui tu t'entendras très bien. Vous avez autant de neurones l'une que l'autre et aussi peu de discernement. Bref, le grand amour.

Je partais, elle m'attrapa le bras plus durement.

- Dit le à Drago, je t'en prie. Mais, juste un truc. Laquelle il croira ? Moi, qui suis si gentille et gourde, ou toi, la sale petite pétasse qui à jouer avec ses sentiments pendant 3 ans, qui l'as humilié et détruit ? Alors ?

Ah merde, elle est douée…

Je ne répondais pas. Elle retrouva son parfaitement faux sourire de cruche.

- Sur ce, bonne journée Hermione.

Et remis le cadre en place.

Je sortais, sur le cul. Pire que moi ça existe.

Néanmoins il fallait que je trouve un truc à lui reprocher, puis me vint une idée. Je caressais mes lèvres.

- Ta copine est lesbienne !

Une fois dans le bureau de ce cher Dray.

Il ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête, concentré sur son travail, il portait d'ailleurs ses adorables lunettes.

- De quoi tu parle Hermione.

- Ta copine est lesbienne !

- Et comment tu sais ça ?

Merde.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Il leva un œil. Et compris.

- HERMIONE !

- Bah quoi !

Il quitta son fauteuil confortable. Je suis sure que faire l'amour sur ce truc doit être merveilleux.

- Mais c'est…

- Dégoutant, effectivement question nana j'ai connu mieux…

Il me regarda. Intrigué.

- C'est pas MA sexualité qui est le problème là ! Je parle de ta fiancée !

- Tu as couché avec des filles ?

- DRAGO !

- Bah quoi, quand je pense que du temps où on était ensemble tu voulais pas !

Affligeant.

- C'est pas de moi qu'on parle là ! Ta copine à embrassée une fille !

- Elle n'as pas embrasser une fille, elle t'as embrassée toi.

- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

- Comme tu veux.

- Mais c'est dégoutant !

- De ?

Il retourna à ses affaires.

- Elle a embrassée une meuf ! T'es sur que tu dois te marier avec elle ?

- Oui Hermione. Je l'aime et je te ferais dire que moi aussi, je t'ai embrassé et pas que ça d'ailleurs. En outre, je t'avais demandé de rester loin de nous.

- Erreur Sherlock, c'est ma chef, je peux pas demeurer loin de vous.

- Pas faux.

- Sauf si…

Je m'approchais, féline. Je me plaçais derrière lui, lui caressait les épaules. Mouahahh.

- Sauf si…tu me déplace de brigade…

- Arrête ça.

- J'arrêterais quand tu m'auras gradé.

Je me collais de plus en plus a son fauteuil, massait sexuellement ses épaules tout en gémissant, juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il craque.

- Très bien !...mais pitié arrête… Tu feras partis de mon équipe…ca te va ?

Je tournais son fauteuil. Le regardait dans les yeux. Embrassait son front.

- Merci. Mais tu voulais pas me voir loin ?

- Je n'ai plus aucunes places ailleurs. Et tu mérite largement la meilleure équipe. Professionnellement s'entend.

- Evidemment !

Je le quittais à regret et, une fois sur le pas de la porte. Drago m'interpella.

- C'est fou ça, aimer les filles ta presque rendue gentille.

Je partais.

Je rêve où il croit que je suis lesbienne ?


	4. A ton image

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!! Encore une fois merci pour toutes les reviews !!!! Cette fic' ne sera pas très longue, 10 ou 11 chapitre en voyant très large.

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 4. A ton image.**

Trois mois, 15 jours et un retour fracassant de ma canne plus tard, me voilà au sein de la plus prestigieuse brigade d'Auror de Londres, ce au grand dam de la future Madame Malfoy qui doit probablement s'arracher les cheveux à me voir en permanence tourner autour de son prétendant et plus encore en sachant que c'est lui qui ma placé à ses cotés.

Puisque je suis loin d'être stupide, je ne n'ai pas eu la très mauvaise idée de me jeter sur Drago comme une greluche mal éduquée le ferait, non, je suis bien plus intelligente, j'attends simplement qu'il me tombe dans les bras.

Et pour être franche, c'est plutôt mal barré. Outre le fait que sa copine me surveille étroitement jours et nuit telle la hyène qu'elle illustre parfaitement avec les gloussements sur aigus qui lui servent de rire, voilà que Malfoy me pense gay. Je sais, j'ai pas de chance.

Quoi que.

Si le fait qu'il soit persuadée que je suis lesbienne m'as permis d'entrer à son service, cela me permettra aussi de tenter quelques approches perverses sans qu'il ne se doute de quoi que se soit, ou qu'il ne cherche à me virer. En gros, si je veux pouvoir le récupérer, je vais devoir faire un écart question sexe.

Et, entre nous, j'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire.

- ...Si j'avais une idée de sa planque je ne serais pas en trin de bavarder avec toi bien que se ce ne soit pas quelque chose de désagréable…

- Hermione !

- Bah quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de faire de l'humour, c'est quand même pas interdit ça, l'humour.

- J'ai pas vraiment envi de rire.

Nous avancions, Drago et moi, jusqu'à l'ascenseur de la tour Nord de notre QG afin de partir pour une énième ballade au hasard des rues, traquer quelques vilains pas beaux qui s'amusent à terroriser les moldus Londoniens.

Une fois à ça d'entrer dans la cabine, une tornade brune me bouscula.

- ANA ! Y a des handicapés ici !

Tout en jouant habilement de ma canne.

- Je suis pressée.

- Et bah nous aussi, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on pousse nos petits camarades.

Drago intervint.

- Tu vas où ?

- A la boutique, Milo m'as appelée, il à ma robe.

J'intervenais.

- Et elle manque de m'estropier pour une robe !

Malfoy me poussa dans la cabine. Nous étions tout les 3 à l'intérieur. 35 étages à descendre.

- Tu as une canne ?

- Ca se voit non.

- Pourquoi ?

Je me tournais vers elle.

- Pour le style voyons ! Le look cul de jatte est du plus grand chic à Paris, tu devrais t'y mettre.

Drago qui se trouvait au centre de l'étroit engin me coupa.

- Hermione !

Ana repris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Une chute à vélo. Quand on ma retiré les petites roues ça m'a été fatal.

Malfoy repris.

- Un accident il y 7 ans. Elle ne prend sa canne que lorsqu'elle ne sais plus quoi faire pour emmerder le monde. Ne fait pas attention à son humour, il ne fait rire qu'elle.

- Félicitation pour le respect de la vie privé Drago.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Mais moi aussi.

Il nous restait encore pas mal d'étages à descendre, alors, pour m'occuper, puisque lorgner sur Dray m'étais impossible sans finir par être découverte, je scrutais la russe. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait changé, à sa place, le brun j'aurais évité, et ce look, Merlin me foudroie si jamais je lui ressemble un jour. Enfin, c'est toujours mieux qu'avant.

Alors que nous entamions notre sortie du foutu ascenseur, je sentis une main se glisser discrètement sur mon postérieur. Sans vouloir psychoter bêtement, je crois bien que cette main était celle d'une femme. De là à dire que c'est Ana…j'oserais jamais voyons.

C'est pas mon genre.

En attendant il y avait qu'elle dans l'ascenseur et l'entrée était plutôt vide pour un lundi matin.

Quand cette dernière voulu se dégager de l'appareil je la stoppais net avec ma canne.

- Où est passé ton bon sens ! Les handicapés d'abord !

Je passais devant elle, prenant soin d'y mettre tout le temps qu'il aurait fallu à une grand-mère sénile pour traverser une route.

- J'ai tellement mal à mes jambes des fois…

Histoire de m'assurer que je ne deviens pas complètement aliénée, je roulais volontairement du cul. Je me demande maintenant lequel des deux de mes accompagnateurs fut le plus excité.

Je le savais. Cette fille est lesbienne.

Drago arriva rapidement à ma hauteur.

- Allons par là.

Je le suivais à l'extérieur, nous tournions à gauche tandis que la poupée russe allait à droite. Quand.

BOOM !

- Aïe ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous allez !

- Je suis désolé je… Hermione ?

Je me retournais.

- Pardon ?

- Ah bah Hermy !!! Tu en fais une drôle de tête ! Ca ne va pas ?

Je regardais la scène stupéfaite.

- Qui êtes vous ?

L'homme s'eclaffa. Remarque stupide.

- Très drôle Mione, inscrit toi au cours Florent je suis sûre qu'ils te prendront.

Tout en continuant de rire. Pendant que je regardais dans sa direction, médusée. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas la seule.

Là, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais en compagnie de Malfoy, Ronald se donnait en spectacle avec Ana, qu'il, à première vue, avait pris pour moi. La pauvre n'osait pas ouvrir sa bouche et le regardait comme s'il était complètement fou. Moi-même je commence à me poser des questions.

- RON !

Enfin il me voyait.

- AH merde, je…la vache !

Je l'interpellais grossièrement avec mon bras. Il s'approcha de moi, jetant quelques regards en arrières, s'assurant probablement qu'il n'ai pas perdu tout ses neurones lors du choc avec l'autre bille, qui elle avait repris sa route, après avoir envoyé un baiser volant à Drago. Pathétique.

Bref.

- …ah la vache Mione…cette fille…c'est ton portrait craché…

- Tu délire Ron.

- Nan !

- Alors tu es ivre.

- Ca va pour 3 verres je…NON ! J'te jure que cette fille te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Tu as recommencé la drogue c'est ça ? Dit le Ronald tu sais que je peux t'aider.

Je posais une main faussement compatissante sur son épaule, non sans me mettre sur la pointe des escarpins.

Il me repoussa.

- Arrête ! Malfoy ? Je suis pas fou, cette fille elle ressemble à Hermione !

Tout en gesticulant grossièrement. Se ridiculisant plus qu'autre chose.

- Non Weasley. Elle n'a rien d'Hermione, faut dormir la nuit.

- Ouais elle à rien de moi Barbie. Le jour où cette fille me ressemblera se sera quand elle aura passé autant de temps que moi six pieds sous terre.

Une dame s'approcha alors de nous. Me regarda.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de parler de votre jumelle comme ça. Vous devriez avoir honte. Rien n'est plus important que la famille…

- C'EST PAS MA SŒUR ! JE N'AI RIEN À VOIR AVEC CETTE GODICHE !

Cette fois, ce fus Dray qui s'incrusta.

- HERMIONE ! Ana n'est pas une godiche !

Puis ce fut Ron.

- C'est peut être pas une godiche, mais c'est ton sosie Mione.

- Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

- Comme tu dis. Règle tes différents avec Weasley, Granger et dépêche-toi de me rejoindre. Je serais au point de ralliement habituel.

Et il transplana. Tandis que je m'approchais du rouquin, rouge de rage. Il me regarda, penaud.

- Bah quoi ?

- Ronald Arthur Weasley je vais te tuer.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- J'espère que t'es plus rapide sur de la route que sur le terrain parce que je te jure que je vais t'arracher les yeux !!!!

Je me jetais sur lui.

- MAIIIIS… AIEUUUUU….MIONE….ARRETTEEEEE…..

- J'avais…enfin…une…occasion…JE TEEEE HAIIIIIISS……AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!

- ….une occasion…mais de…AIE…de quoi ?

Etant agrippée à son dos, je me raclais la gorge près de son tympan.

- D'attraper Drago….

- Oh ! Merde.

- Tu l'as dit.

Un passant nous interrompit.

- Oh, les amoureux y à des hôtels pour ce genre de choses. Et vous monsieur emmenez votre pute ailleurs, c'est un quartier respectable ici.

Il à bien dit ce qu'il à dit ? Autant pour moi.

Je descendais du dos du rouquin, loin d'être calmée.

- JE VAIS LE….

- NON MIONE – m'attrapant les épaules -….laisse. On s'en va.

Il m'emmena au loin, histoire de me faire marcher un peu. J'aurais du la croire feu ma mère quand elle me disait qu'il y à des jours où j'aurais mieux fait de crever pour m'éviter des lendemains qui déchantent. Comme quoi l'opium ne l'avais pas complètement amenée à l'ouest. Ainsi, nous marchions un long moment sans vraiment chercher à aller quelque part. Pour le coup, j'en oubliais Drago, mais celui-ci me rattrapa sans que je ne le cherche.

Nous nous retrouvions, moi et Ron devant la fameuse boutique de robes de mariée, celle là même où j'avais été à l'époque ou il y avait un nous, quand on parlait de Malfoy et moi.

Quand j'y repense, je me dis que j'ai été bien stupide le jour où je l'ai trompé pour un autre. Une faiblesse qui ma couté bien plus cher que je ne le voulu. Si j'avais été moins conne étant gamine, jamais nous n'aurions divorcés. Jamais je n'aurais eu à écarter une poule de ma route. Jamais je n'aurais eu à reconquérir Drago.

Je vais finir par croire que je les cherche, les ennuis.

En parlant d'ennuis….

Ana nous aperçu au travers de la baie vitrée, et ne se gêna pas pour venir se ruer sur la porte afin de nous faire entrer. Ce que nous fîmes, moi, à contre cœur.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la luxueuse boutique, nous la suivions jusqu'à la salle des miroirs, là, où le couturier l'attendait.

- Madémoiselle ! Votre robe vous attend ! Allez presto !

La russe couru jusqu'à la cabine où se trouvait le vêtement. Elle en sortit 17 minutes plus tard.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Comme tu dis Ronald.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux était à cheval entre le film d'horreur et une mauvaise édition d'un drame de série B. Ana portait MA robe. Le même modèle, la même couleur.

- C'est joli nan !!!!! C'est Dray qui à choisiiiii….

Elle se tortilla dans le somptueux vêtement et alla se placer sur une courte estrade, histoire de prendre de la hauteur, ce afin de venir s'admirer joyeusement dans les multiples miroirs.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH c'est troppp beauuuuuu……

Non, ce n'était pas beau. C'était plus horrible qu'un mauvais rêve. Tandis que l'hystérique s'extasiait devant son reflet, le mien, à quelques cm de celui d'Ana me fit horreur.

Si je n'étais pas si lucide, j'aurais cru voir ma jumelle. Une copie plus parfaite que si elle avait été moulée directement sur mon visage. Cette fille était plus qu'un sosie, c'était moi. Mes cheveux, ma taille, ma robe, ma bague. Moi il y à 6 ans.

Le couturier interrompit mon effroi.

- Et votre couleur dé cheveux Mi amor c'est mouahhh perfecto !!!

- Ca aussi c'est Dray !!! Il m'a dit que le brun m'irait beaucoup mieux !!!!

- Votre fiancé à énoooooorrrrmément dé goût…pour un hétéro.

- Ohhh Milo merciiiiii

- Maaaaa yé t'en prie chérie, j'ai fait qué dépoussiéré un vieux modèle.

Réveillez-moi. Ce n'est pas vrai je rêve, nan, je cauchemarde…

Ronald me secoua le bras, figé lui aussi, par l'horreur.

- Mione…

- ….

- Mione…

- ….

- Mione…

- Drago est devenu fou.

- Mione ?

- Il...

Tout en pointant Ana d'un doigt tremblant.

- Mais regarde là Ron.

Ce fut lui qui eu le mot de la fin. Et aucun autre n'aurait pu taper plus juste.

- Je vois Mione, Malfoy est en trin de se créer une femme…à ton image.


	5. Parfait !

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!!!! Voilà le 5 eme chapitre. Merci pour les reviews. Les choses se compliquent, en même temps...avec moi les choses sont jamais simples...se serait pas drôle sinon !!!!

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 5. Parfait !**

Je suis morte.

Je suis morte et là je suis au paradis de la femme en chaleur.

Qui aurait cru qu'une bande d'Auror qui se traine dans la boue 22h sur 24, qui multiplie les blessures en tout genre, et qui n'ont, pour seule occupation, que le loisir d'aller traquer tout un tas de monstres qui rivaliseraient de crasse avec eux, seraient aussi…athlétiques à la tâche après 72heures de chasse.

J'adore ma nouvelle brigade.

Non, je l'adore pas, je l'aime.

Si cela était possible, j'en épouserais chacun de ses membres pour avoir le plaisir de me retrouver en tête à tête avec leur pénis le plus souvent possible. Comme dame nature à bien fait les choses avec eux. Ainsi, je suis au paradis.

J'adore mon job.

- Merlinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn…….j'vais mouuuuriirrr c'est trooop booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon…..

- …Hermione tu n'aurais pas vu mon….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

La jeune femme, qui était entrée dans mon bureau sans que ni moi, ni mon charmant collègue ne s'en aperçoive, fit tomber de ses mains le tas de paperasse qu'elle tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, pour venir porter ses dernières à sa bouche, tandis que ses yeux sortaient grossièrement de leurs orbites.

- Change de tête Ana, tu ressemble à un poisson sur le plan de travail d'un boucher, crois moi c'est pas un compliment.

La russe se couvrit les yeux pendant que John, ou Jack, ou…peu importe, récupérait sa tenue, pour sortir de la pièce.

- A bientôt. Et rappelle toi, dès que tu as un souci, surtout, n'hésite pas, je suis toujours ouverte.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mione. Au moindre problème…je suis là.

Et il partit.

- Abruti… Anaaaaaaa – en me tournant vers elle- que me vaut le déplaisir ?

Elle s'approcha de moi, après que j'eu remis en place mes vêtements bien comme il fallait sur mon postérieur.

- Tu…tu…

- Je…je… quoi ?

- Tu couche avec des hommes ?

- En société seulement, c'est pour donner le change, mais en fait mon truc, tu le dit pas hein…c'est les animaux…les bêtes ça me botte…

- C'est vrai ?

- Non. – je m'asseyais derrière mon bureau- Pourquoi tu es là ?

- C'est dingue parce que Drago m'as dit que…

- T'en à pas marre de parler de Drago, des fois ? Quand on était marié je pensais à lui seulement quand j'avais un utérus à combler. Entre autres choses…

- Tu n'est pas lesbienne ?

- AHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHAHHAHAHAHHHHHH Tu m'as bien regardée ??? Moi ? lesbienne ? Bon d'accord, j'ai connu des femmes mais de là à dire que je suis gay…disons que j'ai une vision large de l'amour, mais si tu ne me crois pas demande à n'importe quel mâle de l'immeuble. Alors, tu es là pour quoi ?

- Pour rien…euh…à plus tard…

Et elle sortit. Sans plus de cérémonie, je prenais en main mon téléphone, rare vestige de ma vie moldue présent dans la pièce et appelais un autre de mes collègues.

- ….Marc ?....Oui c'est Hermione….ouiii et toi ?.....dit, tu pourrais passer dans mon bureau, j'ai quelque chose pour toi…..

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que l'autre, ma « copie », s'empressa, une fois sortie de mon territoire, d'aller voir Malfoy afin de lui raconter notre entrevue.

- ….Mais je te le juuureee je l'ai vueee….

- Ecoute Ana, ce que Granger fait de son cul ne m'intéresse plus. Elle pourrait se taper tout le bâtiment que je n'en aurais rien à foutre.

- Et bah justement…maintenant que tu en parle…

24H et quelques coups de rien plutôt sympathiques plus tard. Je revenais à mon travail, avec la sensation d'une autre bonne journée qui commençait, en effet, un type de l'équipe technique venait installer la nouvelle fontaine à eau. Age 23, agent non connu du bataillon. Terrain, neutre.

Parfait pour le 4h.

Alors que j'entrais dans le QG, une chose particulièrement inhabituelle attira mon attention. Une feuille A3 flottait dans l'air à la sortie de l'ascenseur. Je m'empressais de la lire. Annonce officiel du patron, en bref de Malfoy.

- MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLFOYYYYYY !!!!!!!

Il trainait dans les archives.

- Ah Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est toi ça ?

En lui collant le papier sous le nez.

- Effectivement.

- Mais pourquoi !

- Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec toi.

- Et tu compte les remplacer ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs les nouveaux arrivent cet après midi.

- Maiiis pourquoiii ????

- Les autres n'étaient plus aussi efficaces qu'avant

Et, je comprenais.

- Bah voyons Malfoy, tu ne changeras jamais.

- De quoi tu parle ?

Je me mis à rire.

- Tu à virer les membres de ton équipe !

- Et alors ?

- Tu les à virés simplement parce qu'ils ont couché avec moi !

- Tu te fais des films.

- NON ! Les seuls types qui ont du dégager sont ceux que j'ai eu entre les cuisses. Mais regarde !

En lui collant encore plus la feuille sous la figure.

- Je sais parfaitement qui j'ai viré. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi.

J'entamais le rythme d'une chanson enfantine :

- ….c'est l'autre cinglé de Pietrov qui est allée voir son pitit Drago pour lui dire que la vilaine Hermione s'envoyait en l'air avec ses camarades de jeux….na na na na nèèèreuuuuuu…

- Tu ne grandiras donc jamais ?

- Et toi ?

- J'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Bah voyons. Tu veux que je t'éclaire peut être

- Mais je t'en prie, puisque ça t'amuse. Mais fait vite, j'ai une réunion dans 20 minutes.

- Parfait.

- Parfait.

Je tirais une pile de carton et m'asseyais royalement dessus. Drago lui se posa simplement contre une table, en face de moi.

- Allez Granger, je t'écoute.

- Tu deviens fou.

- Pardon ?

- Tu deviens fou, cinglé, barge, complètement à l'ouest…tout ce que tu veux du moment que c'est à des années lumière de la moindre parcelle de lucidité.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça Granger, n'oublis pas qui je suis.

- AHHHHH mais je n'oublis pas qui tu es…loin de là Drago…

En me levant.

Je reprenais.

- …ou plutôt qui tu étais. Parce que là j'avoue je suis un peu larguée.

- Tu délire Granger.

- Bah voyons.

Je m'approchais de lui.

Nous nous faisions face. Il prit la parole, après un long silence.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux Granger.

- Moi ? Rien...de mauvais s'entend...

- Tu mens.

- Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

- Pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas. Tu à tant menti dans ta vie que je ne sais plus quand tu te fou de moi.

- Ca me désole…nan vraiment. Tu a une telle vision de moi…

- Comment en avoir une autre. Après tout ce que tu as fait. Je veux bien ne jamais avoir été un enfant de cœur mais toi tu dépasse les limites de l'indécence.

- Je te trouve bien injuste.

- Ce qui est injuste, c'est que tu te repointe comme une fleur après 5 ans d'absence, en pensant que tu va tout retrouver dans le même état.

- AH ! On y arrive.

Nous étions à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, à ça de la distance de sécurité.

Et j'entamais les hostilités.

- Pourquoi ça t'embête tant que je sois revenue ?

- J'ai jamais dit que ça m'embêtais…

- QUEL FAUX CUL !

- C'est moi qui suis faux cul ? Dois-je seulement te rappeler la façon dont nous nous sommes quittés Hermione ? Ou à tu encore la présence d'esprit de t'en souvenir.

- Le passé c'est le passé. Ca ne compte plus.

- Alors c'est si simple que ça pour toi ??? Le passé c'est le passé, on s'en fiche !

- ….Ouais, t'as assez bien compris le truc….

- J'y crois pas. Quelle ingrate !

Il se mit à gesticuler nerveusement. J'ignore si je devais me mettre à rire ou avoir la trouille.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai passé 2 ans. Deux putains d'interminables années à prier le ciel, Merlin, Dieu et je ne sais quelles autres conneries pour qu'on te ramène à la vie. J'ai passé des journées et des nuits entières auprès de toi, je me suis battu corps et âme contre ta famille, qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, c'était se débarrasser de toi, parce que tu étais un boulet ! Un corps mort dans un lit d'hôpital ! Et la première chose que tu as fait à ton réveil, c'est m'insulter, me cracher au visage à quel point tu ne m'as jamais aimé, comme c'était marrant de coucher avec moi pour mieux me jeter. Et tu es partie.

- …ça m'arracherais presque une larme.

Il ne releva pas ma remarque.

- J'ai pas eu de nouvelles pendant cinq ans. J'aurais presque préféré que tu sois morte lors de ton agression. Je t'ai haï à un point que je n'ose même plus imaginer. Je t'ai maudit sur 10 générations, je rêvais de te voir croupir en enfer. Et quand je commençais à vivre autre chose, tu réapparais.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt de ton petit monologue à vrai dire, mais bravo, raconte ça aux journaux tu fera sensation dans les chaumières.

- Tu es le même monstre qu'il y à cinq ans.

- Ce même monstre dont tu es tombé amoureux Drago.

- Quelle erreur.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal loin de là.

- T'as pas besoin de vouloir m'en faire pour ça.

- D'accord, je suis une méchante garce, je t'ai quitté alors que tu as joué les saintes Marie auprès de moi après l'attaque dont j'ai été victime. Et après ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sortir de la pièce et de me lancer un :

- Tu es virée Hermione.

Le lendemain, à la une de tout les journaux, la communauté sorcière appris une bien sombre nouvelle :

**« La date est fixée !**

**Drago Malfoy vient de nous faire parvenir la nouvelle, la date de son union avec Ana Pietrov est enfin décidée. Le 21 Avril prochain, nous fêterons tous l'évènement avec eux.**

**Nous vous donnons rendez vous page 6 pour de plus amples détails. »**

Si vous pensez que ceci me désole vous avez tout faux. Au contraire, je suis au bord de la jouissance. C'est mieux encore que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ne me manque plus qu'une seule chose pour que ce que je pense être une vérité le soit conplètement.

- Que tu veuille te marier Drago, grand bien te fasse. Ce n'est pas une alliance que je convoite. C'est seulement toi…et je crois être très très près du but…


	6. Chouette journée

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Voic le mariagggggeeeeeeeeee !!! Alors le chapitre est tout petit. J'ai quitté la fac tard, je suis hs, j'ai quand même tenu à poster, donc voilà, il sera tt petit !

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 6. Chouette journée.**

Quelle belle journée. Quelle magnifique journée.

Nous sommes le 21 Avril et aujourd'hui Drago Malfoy se marie, pour la seconde fois.

- Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons procéder à l'union.

Non, je ne suis pas dans l'église. Non, je n'assiste pas à la cérémonie.

Là, de suite, je marche. Je suis à quelques rues il me semble de la chapelle où à lieu le mariage. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas été invitée, ce qui ne me désole pas, bien au contraire. Plutôt crever que d'assister à ce pathétique spectacle. Je vaux bien mieux que ce ramassis de niaiseries et de « je t'aimerais pour toujours », à vous faire sortir les tripes par les oreilles.

Mes pas me mènent sur un immense parvis en vieille pierre, dans mon dos le soleil tape, tant mieux pour mes épaules, ce sera ça de moins à faire bronzer. Je m'avance, royalement sur la place déserte. Mes escarpins me brûlent le pied mais faut ce qu'il faut.

Je tends la main vers une lourde porte en bois massif. Je ne sens plus le soleil. Je suis à l'ombre.

J'ouvre.

La colossale porte laisse apparaître, non sans un grincement particulièrement désagréable, une immense salle, glaciale, à milles lieu de la chaleur extérieure.

J'entre. Il y à des gens à l'intérieur. Beaucoup de gens. Une foule de gens.

Le silence ce fit immédiatement à mon arrivée, comme dans un film. Tous me regardèrent.

- Reprenez. Désolé pour le retard ! Je suis étourdie moi des fois.

Vous avez vu juste. Je m'incruste au mariage.

Je me dirigeais vers Harry et Ron, au fond de la chapelle. J'entre aperçu le regard de Malfoy se noircir à ma vue. Pas content le monsieur.

Le mage repris son texte.

- ..euh, je disais…ah…parce que le mariage n'est pas à prendre à la légère….

Je dois dire que niveau déco, la pimbêche à fait fort. Je remarque entres autres choses que cette dernière n'as pas fais le poids face aux exigences de cette chèèère Narcissa, sa vision du mariage de rêve qu'elle me réservait et que, par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais réussit à éviter, n'avait pu l'être par la russe.

La pauvre, c'est triste, même pour ça elle n'a pas eu son mot à dire. Que voulez vous, quand vous n'avez pas de caractère… Comme je l'ai toujours dit, ce n'est vraiment pas une femme pour Drago.

- …mais c'est un travail commun, de longue….

Le mage ressemble à feu mon grand père. C'est dingue, le même regard, les mêmes gestes tendres et pleins de compassion, bref, la même allure de pédophile. J'espère pour Drago qu'il n'as pas la même haleine, se serait bête, mourir le jour de son mariage…

- …pour que vous puissiez vous apporter jours après jours….

Bla bla blaaaaaaa….c'est d'un chiannnnnt…..à côté de cette cérémonie un enterrement serait aussi joyeux que la gay pride. Décidément quand on s'entête dans le mauvais goût…

- …afin que votre amour puisse s'épanouir….

Comme sa connerie.

Harry me chuchota alors.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici.

Sur le même ton, je lui répondais.

- Moi ? Rien…

- Hermione ! Ne fait pas de conneries.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire.

Il me jeta un œil mauvais.

- Vraiment, je n'ai aucunes mauvaises intentions.

Et, plus doux, il reprit.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas drôle pour toi. Je serais vraiment fier de toi si tu faisais un effort.

- Chuuuut Harry, tu vas rater le meilleur.

Il se retourna vers l'autel, non sans un grognement.

Le vieux débris se tourna vers Ana, qui flottait joyeusement dans MA sublime robe Vera Wang. Rien que pour ça elle mériterait que je la lui arrache, quitte à devoir réduire cette merveille en lambeaux…

La robe ! La merveille…pas l'autre…

- Ana Karolina Pietrov voulez vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malfoy ici présent.

La greluche se tourna vers le dit Drago Malfoy, et sourit de toutes ses belles couronnes.

- Je le veux. Bien sur que je le veux.

- Alors répétez après moi…moi Ana Karolina…

Ce qu'elle fit.

- Moi Ana Karolina Pietrov, te prend Drago Lucius Malfoy pour époux…etc etc.

Nan c'est vrai on s'en fiche des détails.

Sa tirade passionnée ne provoqua aucunes réactions chez le blond qui lui passa l'alliance au doigt comme on aurait retiré une verrue à un troll.

Le mage se tourna alors vers lui.

- Drago…

Je toussais bruyamment. A nouveau l'assemblée se retourna dans ma direction.

- Désolé…les fleurs… - en portant ma main à ma bouche.

Alors que les invités se tournaient à nouveau vers l'autel, mon regard croisa celui de Malfoy. Il me fixa longuement avant de revenir à la cérémonie. J'eu néanmoins le temps de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

En tout bien tout honneur. Evidemment.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement dos à moi, je prenais le temps de le regarder. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le faire depuis mon retour alors j'en profitais. Je ne suis pas du genre romantico-culcul, à me faire des films d'un nostalgique affligeant comme dans un feuilleton à l'eau de rose, mais sur le moment, je me revis 6 ans plus tôt.

J'étais à la place de la fausse brune. J'avais sa robe, sa bague, son fiancé. Tout pour être heureuse, et j'ai tout perdu par orgueil.

Si j'avais été une autre, j'aurais probablement interrompu la cérémonie, j'aurais alors couru jusqu'à l'autel, à men rompre mes sublimes chevilles. J'aurais hurlé aux oreilles de Malfoy à quel point il faisait erreur. A quel point je l'aimais. A quel point j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait.

Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de nana, donc. Je ne ferais rien.

Le mage repris.

- …donc…Drago….

- ATCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM !!!!

A nouveau, tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

- C'est pas moi j'vous jure !

Et en effet, ce n'était pas moi, mais une petite fille aux cheveux aussi blancs que le reste de sa famille, qui avait grossièrement éternué sur ma robe.

Je lui glissais d'ailleurs à l'oreille.

- Tu diras à ton papa qu'il me doit une robe à 5000 gallions. Je crois qu'il ne sera jamais aussi heureux d'avoir eu une petite pisseuse dans ton genre.

La petite, se tourna alors vers sa mère et la cérémonie repris pour la énième fois.

- …Drago Lucius Malfoy voulez vous prendre pour épouse Ana Karolina Pietrov ici présente.

NON NON NON !!!!

- Je le veux.

RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Répétez après moi. Moi Drago Lucius Malfoy, te prend Ana pour épouse….

- Moi Drago Lucius Malfoy, te prend Hermione…ANA !!!!

Et là, le silence. On aurait presque entendu Ronald ronfler, tant il n'y avait plus aucuns bruit.

La dîte Ana avait fait un arrêt sur image, ce dans une grimace qui ne lui rendait pas justice.

Je récupérais mon sac. Me tournais vers Harry.

- Bonne fin de journée !

- Tu t'en va ?

- Bien sur.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- Le plus intéressant est passé !

Je lui envoyais un baiser volant et sortait de l'église. Heureuse.

Dans mon dos, Ron se tourna vers le survivant.

- Je croyais qu'elle l'aimait ?

- Elle l'aime.

- Bah pourquoi elle à rien fait.

- Parce que c'est Hermione.

- J'ai une mauvais impression, j'aime pas ça.

- Moi aussi.

Revenons en à moi.

Ainsi, j'avais raison. Drago Malfoy m'aime toujours. J'avais enfin obtenu la preuve que j'attendais.

Alors bien évidemment, la cérémonie repris, même si ce fu après une brève engueulade.

Ils se marièrent.

Mais peu importe, parce que celle qu'il aime, c'est moi, et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Qu'elle la porte son alliance puisqu'elle y tiens tant, dans peu de temps son si précieux mari, sera à nouveaux dans mes bras. Car qui à dit que Dray et moi avions besoin d'êtres mariés l'un avec l'autre, pour être ensemble ?

Vraiment, quelle journée magnifique !


	7. A nous le Brésil !

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucouuuu !!! Merci pour les reviews !!!!!! Alors il n'y aura probablement pas de chapitres demain. Je pars en week end, donc profitez bien de celui ci...

**A votre plaisir,**

**AZAAZEAL**

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 7. A nous le Brésil.**

Voilà 6 longs mois que Mr et Mme Malfoy exposent à l'Angleterre un bonheur sans tâches.

En six mois, pas le moindre scandale, pas la moindre incartade politique, économique, ou amoureuse. Tout va pour le mieux dans le plus culcul des univers. De plus, et c'est ce qui m'étonne venant de Drago, il ne cache aucune vilaine maitresse qui risquerait de venir noircir ce joli tableau, même pas un petit coup vite fait mal fait dans un des placards de son immense maison.

Nan vraiment, ça me choque.

Enfin bref, le parfait petit couple, dans un monde parfait, dans une baraque parfaite.

- J'ai ton dossier mon amour ? Tu es vraiment sûr de devoir partir se soir ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

A gerber.

Mme Malfoy, avait eu le privilège de pouvoir travailler aux côté de son précieux mari, et ne s'était jamais gênée pour rappeler à la gente féminine qu'il n'appartenait désormais plus qu'à elle. Déconseillant fortement quiquonque de tenter quoi que se soit envers lui.

Même si je trouve la démarche pitoyable, il faut savoir que la brindille avait néanmoins réussis à en effrayer plus d'une. Faut dire, c'est quand même une belle garce cette Ana. Pas aussi douée que moi, certes, mais elle s'en sort plutôt bien.

- Je suis pressée de te rejoindre.

- Moi aussi.

Drago devait partir le soir même en mission spéciale, au Brésil. Sa présence était nécessaire à la capture d'une certaine créature dont le nom m'échappe. Il avait passé l'année à le traquer au travers le monde et c'est là bas qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir lui mettre le grappin dessus. Ana, était en première position pour le rejoindre en renfort si nécessaire.

- Tu à toutes tes affaires ?

- Mais oui…

- Prend soin de toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Et.

- Comme c'est mignoonnnn.

- Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je souriais de toutes mes belles dents.

- Je viens travailler.

Drago pris la parole.

- Je t'ai viré il y à un moment.

Je m'approchais de lui, féline, ignorant son boulet d'épouse, qui me pinça à plusieurs reprises pour que je m'éloigne.

- Voyons Dray…

- Se sera Malfoy pour toi.

- Bien sur…Dray…je ne dépends pas de toi. Vois-tu, là haut – en désignant bien évidemment le ministère – ils ont jugés utile de me reprendre. C'est que je suis la meilleure…

A son tour, il eu un sourire.

- Bah voyons, allez Granger, qui à tu sucé pour être là aujourd'hui ?

- Ohhh, comme c'est vilain, surtout venant d'une si belle bouche…

- Cesse de jouer à ça, à ton âge c'est pitoyable.

- Pourquoi tant de haine Drago…

La russe voulu répliquer à la place de son mari mais un Auror vint la chercher. A contre cœur, et le regard menaçant, elle partit.

Ah, au fait, on est au QG. Dans le bureau de Malfoy, plus précisément.

Celui-ci me regarda. Ce moment est tellement jouissif, rien que le fait de savoir qu'à cet instant précis, il est fou de moi me mènerait presque à l'extase. Mais chuuut.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu cherche à la fin.

- Rien Malfoy.

- Alors quand cesseras-tu de me tourmenter.

- Probablement jamais.

- Pourquoi ?

Je me pressais contre lui. Mon opulente poitrine vint s'écraser contre son torse. Quelques mèches de mes sublimissimes cheveux vinrent caresser sa joue, lui arrachant presque un gémissement tandis que mes bras encerclèrent ses épaules, pour venir l'enlacer sensuellement. Je sentais son cœur battre à tout rompre, et la sueur, couler sur son visage.

Je l'embrassais. Sur le front, les joues, le nez, lui mordais les oreilles sans qu'il ne bouge. Puis la bouche, il voulu me mordre mais finalement se laissa faire.

Et je lui répondais.

- Parce que c'est tellement bon.

Je partais.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je réinvestissais mon bureau, une harpie entra en fracassant la vitre de la porte d'entrée.

- C'est Drago qui va être content de payer ça.

- La ferme Granger.

- Le fait que tu es épousé le type que je convoite ne te donne pas le droit de me parler ainsi Pietrov.

- Malfoy.

- Comme tu veux, on peut appeler une pute « péripatéticienne » ça restera néanmoins toujours une pute. Alors soit, je t'appellerais Malfoy.

Elle devint soudainement particulièrement mauvaise. Si on peu même plus rigoler…

- Cesse de te rendre ridicule Granger. Tu à perdu, il est à moi. C'est à moi qu'il à dit oui.

- Effectivement on se rappelle tous de ce qu'il à dit…

Tout en souriant.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

- Bah voyons. Allez Ana, ce n'est pas grave. Tu aura une jolie robe toute neuve pour te faire pardonner.

En lui tapotant bien fort l'épaule. Elle me repoussa.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur Granger, ce ne sont pas tes minables tentatives pour le charmer qui vont marcher. Nous sommes mariés à présent, je suis sa famille, la femme de sa vie la future mère de ses enfants. C'est moi qu'il aime.

- Le fait qu'il t'ai épousé ne veux pas dire qu'il t'aime, loin de là.

- C'est faux.

- C'est donc qu'il devait être éperdu de moi quand nous nous sommes mariés à 17 ans.

- Vous étiez ivres.

- Etre ivre te rend amoureux ? Ca expliquerait bien des choses. Dit moi, Drago à fait un test d'alcoolémie le jour de votre cérémonie ?

- Ca n'a rien de drôle.

Et, presque en lui crachant au visage.

- Ah si. C'est vraiment hilarant.

Ana se défendit.

- Peu importe ce que tu dis. J'écouterais une folle que ça reviendrais au même.

- Fais donc gaffe, parait que la folie c'est contagieux. Ce serait bête de tomber malade maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas rejoindre ton mari au Brésil.

Mais c'est que ce n'est pas bête ce que je viens de dire. Idée.

- Tu veux que je te dise, tu es aussi pitoyable que tu en à l'air Granger. Sur ce, j'ai une valise à préparer.

Elle sortit de mon bureau, pour disparaitre dans le sien. Un homme, pas particulièrement agréable physiquement, apparu à ma porte.

- Bonjour !

- Charmée, vous êtes ?

- Le médecin du QG, je dois voir Ana Malfoy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Simple prévention, elle doit vérifier ses vaccins et d'autres petits détails si elle veut quitter le territoire pour sa mission.

- Ah, je vois.

Il me sourit.

- En gros, excusez moi je suis un peu stupide des fois…si elle est malade, elle ne part pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir stupide et effectivement, le moindre truc qui cloche et elle reste.

- Alors il faut vite lui faire ses tests et s'assurer qu'elle va bien !

- Effectivement.

- Je vais vous conduire personnellement jusqu'à elle. Venez.

- C'est gentil.

- Mais c'est toujours une joie que d'aider son prochain.

- C'est rare les gens comme vous. Vous êtes tellement prévenante.

En passant devant lui.

- Je sais.

Une fois devant la porte.

- Une minute. Je vais voir si elle peut vous recevoir rapidement.

- Je vous attends ici.

- Bien.

J'entrais et refermais la porte.

- Ana.

- J'ai pas le temps.

Elle se battait avec ses valises.

- Ohhhh, voyons, laisse-moi-t'aider.

La russe fut suspicieuse puis me laissa faire. Je crois qu'elle se lasse de nos prises de bec.

Dans son sac, je trouvais un haut. Je le prenais. Murmurait quelques formules de ma confection et me tournais vers sa propriétaire.

- Ana ?

- Oui ?

- Met ça. Il va faire chaud là bas. Le brésil c'est connu pour être torride.

- C'est vrai.

Elle prit le vêtement, je me retournais.

- Voilà !

- Il te va à la perfection ! C'est Drago qui va être content. Ah…quelle tête de linotte. Le médecin t'attend dehors. Bisouuuuux.

Je sortais. Le médecin entrait. Ana hurlait.

- Parfait.

Quelques secondes plus tard Mme Malfoy sortait en courant de son bureau. Le visage couvert d'étranges marques. Elle ne manqua pas de gène pour se gratter de façon peu glamour.

Et, de ma voix la plus hypocrite.

- Ana !!! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !!!

- Je saiiis passssssss, çaaaaa grattteeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!

Le médecin sortit du bureau.

- Je vais l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, en observation.

Elle répliqua.

- AHHH NON !!!! Je peux pas !!!! Je dois partir !!!!

Un Auror, alerté par le boucan entra dans le couloir.

- Que ce passe t'il ici ?

Je répondais.

- Malfoy ne peut pas aller au Brésil, elle doit rester en observation à l'hôpital mais refuse d'y aller.

Il se tourna alors vers Ana.

- Il est hors de questions que vous partiez dans cet état. Je refuse de faire courir le moindre risque à vous, comme aux brigades présentes au Brésil, en l'absence de votre mari, c'est moi qui dirige donc vous m'écouterez. Vous restez ici…Granger !

Penaude.

- Ouiiii ?????

- Vous partez à sa place.

- Puisque c'est un ordre.

Il partit.

Je restais avec Ana et le médecin, qui tenta de la faire partir.

- NON ! Nonnnn laissez moiiiiii !!!!!!!

- Venez madame….

- NONNNN Mais vous comprenezzz passssss, c'est elle !!!!!

Elle devint hystérique. Ils s'y mirent à trois pour la faire sortir tandis qu'elle continuait d'hurler à tue tête.

- Ne laaa laiiisezzzz pas y alllerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, vous ne savvez pas de quoi elle est capaaaable…laissssezzz moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Je m'approchais d'elle.

- Ne t'en fait surtout pas Ana.

Elle voulu me mordre. Son visage était vraiment immonde, rouge et boursoufflé. Beuark.

- Je prendrais grand soin de Drago.

Et elle disparut dans l'ascenseur, toujours aux prises avec le médecin et les Aurors qui la retenaient.

Je l'entendis hurler au travers de la paroi puis, un grand sourire au lèvre, je faisais apparaître une valise et transplanait.

Direction, le Brésil.


	8. 40 degré à l'ombre

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Me voilà après un week end ensoleillé. Alors, ce chapitre est une chap' de distraction on va dire. Donc il s'y passe pas grand chose ou presque. A demain et encore merci pour les reviews !!! Petite précision en plus le " Caesar park int'l airport " est un VRAI hôtel 5 étoiles, qui se trouve au Brésil, près de l'aéroport international.

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 8. 40° à l'ombre**

- Bienvenu au « Caesar park int'l airport ». Notre hôtel 5 étoiles vous souhaite la bienvenue, puis-je vous renseigner ?

- Je crois oui. Vous allez me prendre pour une idiote mais…voilà…mon mari et moi…avons réservés une chambre dans votre hôtel et…blonde que je suis j'ai…perdu la clef…..c'est note lune de miel…vous comprenez… !

- Puis-je savoir à quel nom est réservée cette chambre ?

- Malfoy.

La dame d'accueil, à l'air aussi pincé qu'une bibliothécaire en mal de sexe se concentra sur son ordinateur. Je me demande pourquoi faut-il toujours que les Aurors passent par des lieux moldus. Se serait beaucoup plus simple d'y aller de la bonne vieille manière…Quoi que, quand j'y pense, les sorciers ne connaissent rien au luxe.

Finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne idée…

Un homme, pas plus vieux qu'un môme sortit de Poudlard mais à l'allure aussi classe que celle d'un acteur porno, apparu derrière la vieille pie et lui adressa la parole en Portugais.

Puis.

- Puis-je voir vos papiers ?

- Euhh…

Le mec s'interposa.

- Laisse Louisa, je sais qui est son mari. Tu sais c'est l'Anglais.

La vieille me dévisagea. Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire, ce qui, entres nous, n'était pas difficile.

- Oh ! Parfait, toutes mes félicitations Mme Malfoy, votre mariage avait l'air très réussi.

- Il l'est, effectivement…

Alors que je récupérais la clef de la chambre, le Brésilien pris mes valises.

- Je vais vous y amener. Je m'appelle Christian.

- Enchantée.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous êtes milles fois plus belle que sur les photos.

- Les photos ?

- Votre mari à laissé trainer une photo de votre mariage à l'accueil l'autre jour, elle à fait le tour de l'hôtel.

- Ah !

- J'espère que je ne vous blesse pas en disant ça.

- Non, non non…vous ne pouviez pas me faire de plus beau compliment…

- C'est ici.

Ainsi, après avoir pris plusieurs ascenseurs plus beaux les uns que les autres, après s'être baladés dans de luxueux couloirs aux dorures monumentales, nous arrivions devant une immense porte en bois massif.

- La chambre 212. Suite royale.

- La suite royale ?

- Bah…

- AH ouiiiii, la suiiiite….je suis bête des fois moi…

Il déposa mes valises au sol, et toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Mr Malfoy, votre femme est arrivée.

- Merci Christian.

J'apparaissais. Drago eu un sourire comme qui dirait, crispé.

- Ma femme ! Comme tu m'as manqué…

- Mais toi aussi…mon amour – en appuyant bien comme il faut sur le « mon amour ».

Si le Brésilien n'avait pas été là je crois qu'il m'aurait Avada Kédavriser rien qu'avec ses divins yeux.

D'ailleurs en parlant du Brésilien.

- Je vous laisse, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

Et, dans un clin d'œil discret.

- Bonne nuit.

Il disparut.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ici Granger. Où est Ana ?

- Ana à eu quelques empêchements. C'est moi qui suis chargée de te seconder.

- Il est hors de question que…

- Que quoi ?

- Que tu entre ici.

- Laisse-moi au moins appeler la réception. Je ne vais pas me retaper tout les étages en escarpins. Ai au moins un peu de cœur.

En maugréant, il me céda le passage. Merlin que la suite était belle. Nan, belle est un euphémisme, divine, splendide, merveilleuse. On voit que Malfoy, quand il aime, il ne compte pas.

- Le téléphone ?

- Là.

En désignant le combiné, avec toute la grâce d'un hippogriffe en rut.

- Merci. Tu peux – en montrant mes valises- s'il te plait.

Après avoir roulé des yeux, il attrapa mes sacs. Mes nombreux sacs pour être plus précise.

- Ta emmener ton appartement.

- Le nécessaire Drago. Seulement le nécessaire.

- T'entend quoi par nécessaire ?

- Mes robes, mes chaussures...

- Et rien pour la nuit ?

- Je dors nue voyons, fait pas celui qui à oublier…ah tait toi Drago… Allo ! Ouii, voilà, je viens de me disputer avec mon mari…ouiii c'était horrriiibllleee….je voudrais savoir si…voilà…plus rien ???? comment ça plus rien ?????....merci quand même. Au revoir.

Je me levais. Reposant le combiné sans même avoir composer le moindre numéro auparavant. Une chance pour moi qu'il n'ai pas sonné, j'aurais eu l'air fine.

- L'hôtel est complet.

- Comme par hasard.

- La mission ne dure qu'une semaine. C'est rien.

- Parle pour toi. Moi je me retrouve avec le diable.

- Faut toujours que tu dramatise.

- A tort ?

- Pas faux.

- Je dormirais sur le canapé.

3 heures de « je fais comme si tu n'existais pas plus tard » :

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. La chambre plongea dans le noir et ma douche cessa de me servir convenablement.

Je sortais de la baignoire et courrait nue à la recherche de Malfoy quand.

BOUM

J'en tombais à terre, sur quelque chose de moelleux, qui n'était pas la moquette.

- Granger !

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?????

- L'hôtel et ses environs se sont complètement éteins.

- Et ça ne t'affole pas !

Je le voyais à peine, je devinais ses courbes, sentait ses membres sous mes cuisse, je me savais affalée sur lui, pour autant je ne me redressais pas.

- Ca arrive fréquemment ces derniers temps. Je suppose que tu n'a plus d'eau ?

- Effectivement. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, on est dans un 5 étoiles oui ou merde ?

- Granger, si nous sommes ici c'est qu'il y à quelque chose à arranger. Le monstre après qui nous courrons depuis des mois s'éclate avec ce genre d'excentricités à travers la ville depuis des semaines. Il faut attendre que tout revienne.

- Ah ! Bien.

- Maintenant tu peux bouger s'il te plait je sens plus mes jambes.

Et…ahhh tiens, comme c'est étrange…

- Moi par contre je sens très bien quelque chose….

- BOUGE GRANGER !

Il se leva, couru jusqu'aux toilettes.

- C'est bête Drago, tu pourrais te soulager de façon beaucoup plus drôle !

- Fou moi la paix !

- Ca me rassure de voir que, 7 ans après notre dernière relation sexuelle, je te fais encore ce genre d'effet.

- VA AU DIABLE !

J'allais m'assoir à tâtons sur un des canapés du salon principal.

- Fait chaud ici !

Une voix me parvint alors de la salle de bain.

- Tu es au Brésil. C'est le genre de chose qui arrive.

- Où est ma baguette.

Je cherchais le morceau de bois, mais dans le noir c'était peine perdu. Je me ventilais alors avec ma main. La nuit était particulièrement bouillante, rapidement ce fut comme si j'étais entrée dans un four montant à 360°. Mes cheveux ne tardèrent pas à se coller contre mon crâne, je me sentais collante, dégoulinante, bref pas bien. Je suais plus qu'il ne faillait que je sue. Bouger un bras ou une jambe signifiais raviver la chaleur, ainsi je restais stoïque.

Malfoy sortit de l'endroit où il était resté cloitré presque 10 minutes.

- Je fonds.

- Si seulement c'était vrai…

- Je te remercie. N'empêche qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud. Ce n'est pas vivable…

- Arrête de te plaindre. Lumos !

La pièce fut à nouveau éclairée mais faiblement.

- Granger habille toi.

- Tu veux ma mort !

- Met au moins des sous vêtements.

En me tendant mon soutien gorge, ramassé quelques secondes plus tôt sur le sol.

- Pourquoi faire, j'ai déjà si chaud.

- Granger !

- La chaleur te met de mauvais poil.

- C'est toi qui me mets de mauvais poil, maintenant bouge.

Je me déplaçais lentement.

- Tu sais quoi Malfoy.

- Quoi ?

- Le mariage te rend aigre. Mais où à donc disparu Drago Malfoy.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là.

Je me levais, m'avançait vers lui. Au diable les sous vêtements.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, vous avez son corps, son visage et sa voix. Mais je ne retrouve nulle part en vous Drago Malfoy. Je ne vois qu'un sombre con, qui à vendu sa vie à une greluche avide de son compte en banque et qui est aussi frigide qu'une armoire à glace paumé en Antarctique. Tu me fais presque pitié.

- Parce que toi tu vaux mieux que moi ?

- Je sais pas ce que je vaux, probablement moins que la plupart des gens, mais en tout cas je ne me voile pas la face.

- Pardon.

- Mais regarde-toi. Regarde ce que tu à fait de ta femme !

- Laisse ma femme en dehors de ça.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, mais j'en pense pas moins.

Je crois que la chaleur ambiante me fait délirer…ouais, c'est ça…

Malfoy s'approcha de moi. Après un court silence.

- Granger ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça.

- Tu tremble.

- Hein ?

Je me regardais. Ma main et mes jambes étaient secoués de micros spasmes dégoulinant, alors que je bouillais littéralement.

- C'est rien. J'ai chaud…

- Viens je vais te mettre au lit.

- Non, ca va….je vais bien…

- Granger, fais pas ta gamine…granger ? HERMIONE !!!!!


	9. Juste une fois

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!!!!!! Voici le 9eme !!!!!! Merci encore et toujours pour les reviews ! Je l'avoue, pour celui la j'ai galéré pour trouver une idée. Je dois commencer à fatiguer lol

Pour ce qui est du contenu, il délivre une réponse essentielle à l'intrigue : Pourquoi Hermy est-elle partie 5 ans plus tôt, laissant un Drago plus malheureux que jamais ???? Pourquoi ??????

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 9. Juste une fois.**

- Il faut absolument qu'elle garde le lit, je pense que d'ici quelques jours elle sera parfaitement sur pied.

- Je vous remercie.

- Bien, il me semble que j'ai terminé mon travail ici, il y à une maman troll qui ne devrait pas tarder à mettre au monde un bébé de la taille d'une colline. Ma nuit n'est pas finie…

- Bon courage.

- Il m'en faudra.

Le médecin s'en allait quand.

- Vous ne lui prescrivez rien ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Elle à quand même une fièvre tropicale, ce n'est pas rien, il y à des gens qui en meurent !

A nouveau le médecin s'approcha de Drago. L'air grave.

- Si elle était humaine, je lui aurais donné un traitement. Mais elle ne l'est pas, elle ne risque pas de mourir croyez moi.

- Pardon ?

- …Je dois y aller. Surtout ne vous inquiétez pas, les vampires se remettent toujours rapidement…

Il transplana.

- Un vampire ???????

Mais le médecin était déjà partit.

Alors que je comatais depuis un temps indéfinis, je finissais par me réveiller.

Mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur les deux Iris qui me fixaient avec interrogation.

- Tu es un vampire.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es un vampire, le médecin l'as dit.

- Le médecin se trompe.

Je m'asseyais.

- Il ne peut pas se tromper c'est un spécialiste.

- Puisque je te dis qu'il s'est trompé, ils se trompent tous…

- Comment ça ils se trompent tous ?

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je suis, et je ne suis pas un vampire. Maintenant bouge.

- Non.

- Ecoute, je voudrais sortir d'ici, ça doit faire un moment que je ne suis pas allée aux toilettes et si t'as pas envi que je pisse dans tes draps tu ferais mieux de te lever.

Il ne bougea pas. Suspicieux.

- Les vampires n'ont pas besoin d'uriner.

- Bah tu vois, ça prouve que j'en suis pas une, maintenant dégage.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité.

- Mais je te l'ai dit. Je suis parfaitement normale.

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Drago bouge.

- Non

Il s'appuya encore plus sur moi, m'empêchant de me mettre sur mes jambes.

- BOUGE

- NON

- Me force pas à m'énerver.

- Il faudra que tu me passe sur le corps.

- Me tente pas. Bouge.

- Non.

Agacée, je me mettais en colère.

- MAINTENANT BOUGE !

D'un coup de main plutôt très habile, j'envoyais valser Malfoy au travers de la pièce, il alla s'écraser sur une commode, en face de moi.

Je me levais, m'approchais de lui. Drago me regarda.

- Pourquoi tu m'as quitté il y à 5 ans ?

Je le regardais.

- Je vais pisser.

Et partait.

Lorsque je revenais dans la chambre, je trouvais mes valises ouvertes, mes vêtements éparpillés grossièrement un peu partout. Mes objets personnels ouvert, en vrac ici et la dans la pièce. Malfoy au centre.

- De quel droit tu…

- Je cherche des réponses.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à mes affaires, mais pour qui tu te prends !

Il ne répondit pas. Je repris.

- Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie.

Il leva la tête.

- Je fais ce que je veux.

- Je ne suis pas ta femme ! Merde.

Malfoy posa les affaires qu'il avait dans la main et baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien.

Nan mais oh !

- Je sais plus ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je venais m'assoir auprès de lui. Parmi le tas de vêtements. Et commençais mon récit.

- Je vais la faire courte. Lorsque je me suis réveillée à Sainte Mangouste, après mon agression et mes 2 ans de coma, j'étais capable de choses qui m'ont dépassé. Pendant un moment j'ai moi aussi crue que le vampire m'avait transformée, mais non. Un des medicomages à multiplier les tests et la conclusion à été sans appel. J'ai été atteinte par le venin mais n'ai pas subit de transformation. Je possède aujourd'hui encore quelques unes des capacités physiques du vampire, sans en être un pour autant.

- Mais…

- Sur le coup j'ai eu peur. Dans ma tête je m'étais arrêtée de vivre à 20 ans. Comment une gosse de 20 ans peut elle réagir avec lucidité après ce genre d'évènement ? J'ai eu la trouille. J'ai cru que la médecine sorcière se trompait et que je finirais tôt ou tard par devenir un monstre.

- Tu…

- J'ai préféré t'éloigner. Je n'en suis pas fière, mais je l'ai fait.

- …

- Si tu ne me crois pas je…

Je fus soudainement coupée par des lèvres particulièrement exquises, qui se pressèrent avec avidité sur les miennes. Rapidement l'échange devint brûlant et ce n'est pas ma petite personne qui s'en plaindrait, loin de là, pourtant, tout ceci avait un drôle de goût.

- Drago arrête.

Mais il continua. Malgré la forte envie qui me tenaillait de le laissé continuer quelque chose dans ma tête, foutue conscience, m'hurlait de le repousser. Pourtant, et très rapidement, je me retrouvais à moitié nue, sans avoir pris le moindre plaisir à me déshabiller. Quand.

- STOP !

Il me regarda.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ca se voit nan.

Ses lèvres reprirent possession de ma nuque.

- Arrête ! Drago je ne veux pas.

Je le repoussais avec la main. Il s'offusqua.

- Depuis quand tu es devenue frigide ? il à y à deux heures tu me faisais des propositions coquines et maintenant tu me repousse. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Granger.

- C'est plus Hermione ?

- Va te faire mettre.

Il se leva.

- Je connais personne de plus bizarre que toi Drago, franchement y à des fois où je me demande ce que tu à fait de ta lucidité.

- Pardon ?

- Tu a des réactions disproportionnées.

- Moi ?

- Oui toi !

- Et je devrais dire quoi des tiennes.

- Perso je n'ai jamais transformé un être humain pour qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à mon ex !

- J'ai jamais fait ça !

- Ah bonnnn et c'est quoi ça ??? Une apparition de la sainte vierge ?

Dans ma main, je faisais apparaître une photo. Celle-ci représentait une femme, d'une grande beauté. Je la plaçais à côté de mon visage, en prenant soin de ne lui révéler que la face de la personne dessus.

- Qui est sur cette photo Drago. Regarde bien.

- C'est toi.

- Erreur.

- C'est qui alors ?

Je dégageais la photo. Ana, en robe de mariée, apparaissait complètement.

- Oh Merlin.

Il prit la photo.

- Comment j'ai pu…

Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche, puis dans ses cheveux. Et s'assit par terre.

- Comment j'ai pu lui faire ça…

- Drago je…

- …la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour elle et moi…

A mon tour, je m'asseyais, ma poitrine contre son dos.

- …c'est stupide…j'étais persuadé qu'elle était toi…il faisait sombre et…

- Ne dit plus rien, j'ai compris.

Je caressais son épaule, signe profond de compassion. Il reprit.

- Comment est ce qu'on en est arrivé là.

- J'en sais rien. On à été probablement cons.

- Effectivement. Hermione ?

- Oui.

- Si je n'étais pas marié, tu crois que tu m'aimerais encore…

- …

- Je suis un mari pitoyable.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Vous avez l'air heureux, quand on vous regarde de loin. Un œil fermé…dans le noir…en faisant pas vraiment attention…

Il eu un rire nerveux. Et se tourna vers moi.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on aime tant se faire du mal tout les deux.

- J'en sais rien.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

Ohhh lààà je les connais ses scènes là…

Malfoy se rua à nouveau sur ma bouche. Cette fois si je ne le retins pas et le laissait continuer.

- Juste une nuit Mione...

Et il reprit, pour ne plus s'arrêter.

_Mesdames, c'est officiel. J'ai réussi…_


	10. T'es pas chiant toi

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucouuuu !!!! Merci pour les reviews. Chapitre un peu spécial d'où le WARNING juste en dessous. Même si pour certain, ce n'est pa sgrand chose, je préfère quand même le mettre, les plus fragile parfois peuvent être choqués, simplement en abordant un sujet sensible.

**ATTENTION : Ce chapitre contient un discours particulièrement difficile, sur une thématique particulièrement cruelle. Les plus jeunes, s'il y en à je vous déconseille de lire le chapitre qui suis pour le caractère choquant des propos d'un des personnages.**

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 10. T'est pas chiant toi.**

- Nous ne vous remercierons jamais assez de ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

L'homme s'entêtait à remercier outrageusement Drago puis moi depuis près d'une heure.

- On doit y aller Malfoy.

- Une minute. Monsieur…

Le vieux crouton le lâchait.

- Merci

- Vous avez une très belle femme.

- Ce n'est…

J'intervenais.

- Je ne suis pas sa femme. Et croyez-moi je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être un jour…

Le regard de Malfoy croisa le mien. Un e sorte de déception non assumée se lisait sur son adorable visage. Ainsi, lorsque nous nous dirigions vers notre hôtel pour récupérer nos valises :

- Pourquoi tu lui à dit ça.

- Dit quoi à qui ?

- Au villageois.

- Ah ! Ce n'est pas la vérité ?

- On en à déjà parlé.

- Correction, tu en à parlé et je t'ai dit non.

Nous arrivions rapidement à la suite. Faisions nos valises et Drago repris.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Non.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Tu complique tout.

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Si.

- Drago tu ne divorceras pas !

- Et pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas ma femme !

- Tu divorce, je te quitte ! A toi de voir.

Je transplanais.

Ainsi, Malfoy et moi entretenions une relation adultère parfaitement consentie, et ce depuis le début de notre séjour au Brésil. Le rôle de maitresse me convenait parfaitement, je crois même que c'est la seule place à laquelle je ne me suis jamais si bien sentie. Je suis là où je dois être.

Pas de contraintes maritales, du sexe, encore du sexe. Je jouis de tout les avantages qu'aurait son épouse sans être emprisonnée par une horrible alliance…bref, la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Mais y à un hic, un énorme hic. Malfoy s'est mis dans le crâne de se séparer de sa chère et tendre Ana et c'est absolument hors de question.

J'ai beau aimé Drago, réellement, je ne me sens pas de retourner dans ce genre de relation chaotique que nous avons subi il y à 7 ans. A l'époque, le mariage ne nous avait pas aidés, et je ne veux pas être à nouveau réduite à ça.

Mais il ne comprend pas.

Alors, une fois arrivés en Angleterre. Dans mon appartement :

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Rahh mais t'en à pas marre !

- De ?

- D'hurler ! On se dispute tout le temps ! Y à pas un jour où on se parle comme deux adultes. On à plus 17 ans merde.

- Tu ne veux rien entendre, je suis bien obligé de crier.

J'allais dans ma chambre, déposer mes sacs.

- Avec ta femme aussi tu cri ?

- C'est différent. Elle, elle m'écoute.

- Pour ce qu'elle a à dire…

Et, le silence.

- Et je fais quoi moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je reste avec ma femme et après ?

- Je sais pas. Ne soit pas stupide, ne divorce pas.

- Mais je t'aime.

- C'est pas la question.

- Si ça l'es ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ?

Je le regardais.

- Tu veux que…je passe toute mon existence aux côté d'une femme que j'apprécie, c'est vrai elle est gentille…mais que je n'aime pas ? Tu pourrais toi, sourire alors que tu es malheureuse. Vivre alors que tu te sens morte ? J'ai retenu la leçon une fois. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit que tu allais me perdre. Je te demande seulement d'agir en adulte. Le mariage entres nous ça ne fonctionne pas. Tu le sais, je le sais. On à déjà assez payé de nos conneries, je ne tiens pas à recommencer.

Merde alors !

- Je ne connais pas beaucoup de femmes qui assument très bien leur condition de maîtresse. Encore une fois tu arrive à me surprendre. Ce genre de position en aurait poussé plus d'une à l'irréparable, mais pas toi. Comment tu fais ?

- Comment je fais quoi ?

- Pour avoir si peu de sentiments.

- Je me lève le matin et je me couche le soir.

- C'est aussi simple que ça ?

- Parfaitement.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

- Bien sur que oui.

- Sois sincère une fois dans ta vie.

J'allais m'assoir sur mon lit. Le soleil, au loin ne tarderait pas à aller faire dodo.

- Aimer, j'ignore ce que c'est. C'est un concept étrange qui me dépasse.

- Un concept ?

- Parfaitement.

- L'amour fait souffrir, l'amour rend con et faible quiquonque l'approche de trop près.

Drago vint s'assoir près de moi. Pris mes épaules entre ses bras. Je le sentais tendu.

- Continu Hermione.

- C'est une arme de destruction massive.

- Pourquoi ?

Ses mains se ressaieraient sur moi, j'en eu presque mal.

- Les gens qui t'aiment finissent toujours par te faire du mal, voilà tu es content !

Je me levais.

- Comment peux-tu avoir une vision aussi négative de quelque chose d'aussi pur.

- Cette chose n'as rien de pur, c'est malsain, pervers, ça te détruit plus que ça ne te sauve.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ! je croirais entendre mon père !

- Peut être n'à t'il pas toujours eu tort !

- Mon père était un monstre, tout jusqu'à sa présence sur le globe à été un tort.

- Peut être que c'était un monstre, mais lui n'as jamais franchi le seuil de ta chambre.

- Hermione !

Son ton, profondément choqué, m'effraya. Malfoy était quelqu'un de connu pour ses excès de violences incontrôlables. J'eu soudainement peur qu'il s'en prenne à mon appartement.

- Je hais, l'amour.

Je me rasseyais. Sans attendre, il m'enserra à nouveau. Sa tête vint se poser sur ma nuque. Il tremblait.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Drago.

- …

- Et surtout ne fait jamais l'erreur de me considérer comme une victime.

- Je ne le ferais pas…

- On se remet de toutes choses. Rien n'est insurmontable. Mon père est mort maintenant.

Il se tu un instant.

- …euh…Hermione ? Comment est-il mort ?

- Peu importe.

C'est triste, un accident arrive tellement vite de nos jours, mon géniteur n'as pas eu le temps de comprendre qu'il était en train de mourir. Comme c'est dommage. Je suis allée trop vite en besogne.

Après un bref instant de calme, Drago colla son front sur ma joue. Caressa mes cheveux frénétiquement. Embrassa mon crâne, puis mon cou, mes mains…durant plusieurs minutes, je crois qu'il avait compris que si j'étais orpheline, ce n'était pas totalement un hasard.

- Je t'aime Hermione, et si le fait de rester marié avec Ana te contente, alors je suis d'accord.

- Parfait.

Je me tournais vers lui. Le regardais, il paraissait toujours dans un état second.

- Cesse de me regarder comme ça Dray. On a tous nos démons . Ne sois pas choqué. Je suis une grande fille maintenant. Je ne crains rien ni personne.

- D'accord.

- Ainsi, nous n'aborderons plus le sujet.

Il sembla réfléchir.

- Drago !

- D'accord.

- Bien.

Je prenais sa main, embrassait un à un ses longs doigts, puis pressait leur propriétaire contre moi.

- Je t'aime Drago.

Et posait mes lèvres sur les siennes, afin qu'il ne puisse répondre. Ainsi débuta un long ballet de caresses, entre mêlé d'amour, de possession. L'espace de quelques heures nous retrouvions nos 17 ans.

Avec tout ce que ça implique de désir, et de passion. Comme si tout ce que nous avions fait jusque là, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Mais ça ne dura que le temps d'un échange corporel particulièrement intense.

Comme toute chose à une fin.

- Je dois rentrer. Ana m'attend.

- Passe-lui mon bonjour.

- Ne sois pas dure avec elle.

- Je suis seulement polie.

Il eu un rictus.

- Drago ?

- Tu pense qu'elle va avoir des doutes ?

- Probablement.

- Ne la surestime pas.

- Toi, ne la sous estime pas.

- Je n'ai pas peur d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas la question. On se retrouve demain, au QG.

- Ok Chef, puisque c'est un ordre.

En mimant le salut militaire moldu.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

- Oui, oui, c'est ce que les journaux peoples racontent…

Il transplana.

Ainsi vous savez tout, oui j'ai tué mon père et sincèrement je ne le regrette pas. Que cette pourriture croupisse en enfer, peu m'importe, il n'aurait jamais du s'approcher de moi comme il l'as fait. Personne n'as le droit de toucher ainsi un enfant. Personne.


	11. Se faire toute petite

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!!! Alors, pas de chapitre demain, je suis épuisée, avec tout les partiels et les rattrapages qui s'enchaines. Ce chapitre est tout petit parce que j'ai pas le courage d'en faire un différent. Voilà.

Ah ! au fait...on ne menace pas l'auteuze, on ne profères pas de malédiction ou tout autres actes de maraboutisme...lol Vous aviez été prévenu, l'auteuze a du sadisme jusqu'au bout de ses ongles...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 11. Se faire toute petite.**

Ma tranquille petite existence reprenait son cours. Jours après jours, j'allais travailler en bon Auror que je suis. Moi et mes divers collègues sauvions le monde tel que nous en avions fait serment à la sortie de l'Académie, de façon plus ou moins lucrative.

La plupart de mes weekends étaient remplis par une multitude de rencontres et de lendemains de cuites productifs, au travers des différents pays ou villes, dans lesquelles je me trouvais.

Bref, une vie simple, sans complication.

Ou presque. Car depuis 2 mois, j'entretiens une relation particulièrement explosive avec un homme marié. Je pense que vous voyez de qui je parle je n'aurais donc pas à reprendre toute l'histoire. Trop long, pas intéressant.

Pour faire cours. Des putains de parties de jambes en l'air aux quatre coins de son bureau et du globe,

- …Si la brigade sur place continue de se noyer dans le brouillard il faudra bien penser à en emmener d'autres…mais je n'ai pas encore envi de perdre d'autres Aurors…rahhh c'que je hais les vampires….Tu m'écoute Hermione ?

- …. Hein ? Oui…les vampires : beurk !

Je baillais grossièrement. C'est qu'elle est fatiguée mémère.

- Il faut dormir la nuit.

- Si tu m'en laissais l'occasion, je ne serais pas contre.

- C'est toi qui m'appelle à 2 h du matin.

- C'est faux ! C'est mon hibou…

- D'ailleurs fait gaffe, Ana va finir pas le reconnaitre.

- Tu rigole, j'ai changé de hibou 6 fois en un mois. Ce n'est pas toi qui les payes !

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais pauvre.

- Nia nia nia. Tu disais…les vampires ?

Il se rassit correctement à son bureau.

- …Je crois que nous sommes bons pour un voyage en Roumanie.

- Chouette ! J'ai toujours rêvé de batifoler dans la boue !

- Tu pense vraiment qu'à ça !

- Non ! J'ai pleins d'autres sujets de conversation !

- Comme ?

Je cherchais.

- La gravité.

- La gravité ?

- C'est fou comme, lorsqu'on lâche, un objet par exemple…- je ramassais une plume posée devant moi – il tombe…pourquoi est ce qu'il tombe ? Où va-t-il ?

Je me baissais comme pour aller ramasser la plume, qui était à présent à terre, et me glissais sous le bureau de Drago.

- Euhhh…Hermione…

- ….

- Hermi…ahhhhhhh…..

J'entendais ses mains s'enfoncer dans ses accoudoirs.

- Pas…ici…y à ma….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

TOC TOC TOC

BING

Ma tête rencontrait une plaque en chêne. En gros le bureau. Pendant que quelqu'un tambourinait à la porte.

- Ahhhhhh…BEUARKK…..J'vais vomir….

- Hermione, cache-toi.

- C'est dégoutannntt…j'ai avalé….

- Hermione vite !

Je faisais de mon mieux quand :

- Drago ! Ouvre !

Je me relevais, et hurlait, pendant que Malfoy refermait son pantalon.

- MAIS JE T'AIME DRAGO !

Il me regarda. Outré, et chuchota.

- Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Y à ma femme derrière la porte…

Sur le même ton, je répondais.

- Justement. MAIS POURQUOI TU FAIS CA JE SUIS MILLES FOIS MIEUX QU'ELLE !

Il entra dans mon jeu.

- J'AIME MA FEMME, LAISSE TOMBER HERMIONE ! – puis rebaissant à nouveau la voix - Vas t'en.

- TRES BIEN ! MAIS TU ME BRISE LE CŒUR !

Tout en pressant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, je feintais la tristesse en poussant le vice jusqu'à verser une fausse larme ou deux. Et ouvrait la porte.

- Ana !

- Hermione.

La greluche était aussi froide qu'une pierre tombale. Si j'étais une salope je dirais qu'elle à au moins autant d'humour qu'un cadavre et de gaîté qu'un cimetière.

J'allais rapidement rejoindre mon bureau, c'est que j'ai un travail moi !

Pendant ce temps. Dans le bureau de Malfoy.

- Elle t'ennuis encore ?

- Je sais plus quoi faire. Depuis le Brésil elle ne me lâche pas.

- Poursuis-la en justice !

- Tu y va un peu fort. Elle est seulement amoureuse de moi, ça fait pas d'elle une psychopathe.

- Elle gâche ton existence.

- Ca passera. C'est juste épuisant.

- Je sais bien.

Elle vint se placer derrière lui, et lui massa tendrement les épaules.

- Tu es tellement fatigué Drago. C'est simple ces derniers temps je ne t'ai jamais vu en aussi faible forme.

- J'ai beaucoup de travail…

- Je sais…mais tu te rends compte, tu passe tes journées à travailler, et je te vois bien, la nuit….

- Comment ça ?

- Bah, il y à toujours tout un tas d'hibou pour te rappeler à l'ordre ! Je les entends aussi tu sais…

- Ah ! Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est chiant ça aussi…

- Promet moi de te reposer les jours à venir.

- Euh…

- Allez ! Prenons des jours…partons tout les deux…

- Euh…

- Me dit pas non !

- D'accord ! Partons, organise tout, je te fais confiance !

- PARFAIT !!!!!

La harpie sortit, puis, une fois qu'elle eu disparue, je faisais mon entrée en scène.

- Et maintenant je passe pour une folle ! Tu y va pas un peu fort Drago !

- Faut bien qu'elle les avale ces salades.

- J'en ai marre de passer pour la pauvre nunuche folle amoureuse !

- C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle me fiche la paix.

- Ouais bah moi, j'en ai marre.

- C'était ton idée que je reste marié, assume.

- Pas faux.

J'allais m'assoir, face à lui.

- Bonne idée les aérations…

- Je sais.

Merlin merci, j'avais eu la très bonne idée de créer deux fausses aérations qui reliaient mon bureau au sien. Ainsi, j'entendais tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.

- Alors comme ça, vous allez faire un petit voyage ?

Drago se mis à rire.

- Quoi ?

- J'y crois pas…

- Quoi ????

- ….naaaan….c'est trop mignon…tu est jalouse…

- N'importe quoi.

- Si Tu l'es.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Gamin.

- Gamine…capricieuse et jalouse.

Je me jetais sur lui. Lui attrapait la gorge.

- Répète ça pour voir.

- Jalouse ! Jalouse ! JALOUUUSE !!!

- Arrêteeee…AHHHHHHHHH

Alors que j'allais l'étriper pour avoir osé faire des suppositions aussi douteuse qu'un placement boursier, ce dernier abusa d'une prise de je ne sais quel stupide art martial pour que je me retrouve dans ses bras.

- Et là ? Tu continu de nier ?

- Parfaitement.

Son regard croisa le mien. Et,

- J'espère que tu à conscience que cette discussion tourne à la guimauverie.

- Parfaitement.

- J'ai horreur de la guimauve.

- Y à t'il seulement une chose au monde que tu aime ?

- Mais y en à pleins !

- Entre autres ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, une nouvelle fois, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- C'est chiant de bosser, on peut jamais être tranquille !

- Hermione…

Alors que Malfoy se dirigeais vers la sortie. Je regardais au travers du hublot enfumé qui était en son centre. La silhouette qui s'y dessinait me paraissait familière. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. C'était celle d'un homme, grand, probablement bien bâti. Rien qui ne me fasse plaisir.

Je le sens, ça va tourner à la catastrophe.

- Je te retrouve se soir.

Drago se retourna.

- Quoi ?

- A ce soir.

Et transplanais. Tandis que, au QG, Malfoy ouvrait sa porte au diable.

- Vous êtes Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Ca dépend qui le demande.

- Alejandro Thorez, je doute que nous ayons déjà eu affaire l'un à l'autre.

- Moi aussi. C'est pour quoi ?

- Voilà, quelqu'un m'as dit qu'Hermione Granger travaille ici. Elle est Auror.

- Parfaitement, elle fait partis de ma brigade. Vous lui voulez quoi ?

- Seulement lui parler.

- Elle n'est pas présente. En mission, vous comprenez…

- Comme toujours.

- …

- C'est fou, elle ne tiens pas en place.

- Vous la connaissez…bien ? C'est professionnel ou amical ?

- Mieux que ça.

- Comment ça ?

Le gars. La trentaine glorieuse. Cubain de son état. A la peau aussi dorée qu'un lingot tout neuf et au regard de braise, passa une main passablement délicieuse dans ses sombres cheveux. Puis s'adressa à nouveau à mon amant.

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Vous d'abord.

Woa Malfoy sort les griffes. J'adore.

Le cubain eu un sourire, divin.

- C'est donc bien vous Drago.

- Comment vous me connaissez ?

- Hermy parlait beaucoup de vous…dans son sommeil.

Le dit Drago, le regarda, suspicieux, près à mordre, et puis, en grand gentleman qu'il est :

- Ainsi je suis bien le Drago de ses rêves et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- A son mari.

- ….

- Elle vous l'a pas dit hein. C'est bien son genre ça.

- ….

Le grand brun du sentir qu'il était de trop là tout de suite devant le blond, alors, il coupa court à son monologue.

- Dîtes seulement à Hermione qu'elle manque à sa fille…

En lui tendant le cliché d'une gamine d'environ 2 ans, brune.

- …qu'elle me fasse la gueule à moi passe encore, mais la petite réclame sa mère en permanence. Sur ce, Malfoy. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Et il disparu.

_Vous voyez j'avais raison, une vraie catastrophe ce type…_


	12. Quelle pétasse !

**Note de l'auteuse :** Coucou !!! comme toujours, merci pour les reviews !!!!! Alors, ce chapitre est peut être le dernier avant un moment because que je pars en vacances et que là où je pars, et bah j'ai pas d'ordi !!! mais promis, cette fic réserve encore quelques surprises...

_**A votre plaisir,**_

_**AZAAZEAL**_

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 12. Quelle pétasse !**

- Tu fais tes valises ?

Je levais la tête.

- Euh…oui.

- Tu compte aller quelque part ?

- Effectivement.

Je regardais droit devant moi, je voyais au travers du store la ville s'éteindre doucement. Je savais que si je me tournais vers mon interlocuteur çà tournerait au drame. Ainsi, je me concentrais sur la vue, peu surprise qu'il m'ai rejointe dans mon appartement.

- Et tu vas où ?

- …

Sa voix, contrairement à ce qu'on s'attend dans ce genre de situation, était parfaitement calme. Rarissime démonstration de l'absolu control qu'il était capable d'avoir sur lui-même. D'ordinaire, il m'aurait déjà tordu le cou.

Comme quoi des fois, vieillir, ce n'est pas si mal.

- Rejoindre une certaine personne peut être…

- De quoi tu parle.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non.

- Hermione s'il te plait.

Je lâchais complètement ma valise. Elle tombait lourdement sur le sol. Résonna comme si elle était pleine de marbre tandis que le silence ce fit pesant.

Et, en bonne Gryffondor :

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit Alejandro ?

- Ah ! Bah déjà sur ce point on s'entend. Il m'a simplement dit ce que toi tu ne dit pas.

- Comme ?

- Comme beaucoup de choses particulièrement intéressantes. Je ne sais pas ce qui doit le plus me mettre en colère après toi.

Le bruit de ses pas vinrent faire écho jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il approchait. Je pouvais presque sentir son odeur. Je le laissais continuer.

- Allez Mione, dit moi ce qui est le pire ! Que j'apprenne que tu es mariée et mère de famille ou que j'apprenne qu'en plus de ça tu à eu la bonne idée de les abandonner pour venir t'envoyer en l'air avec moi. Dit moi parce que là je sais pas quoi choisir.

- Cora n'est pas ma fille.

- Pardon ?

- Cora, la petite, ce n'est pas ma fille. Pas génétiquement du moins.

Je me retournais. Drago Malfoy me faisait face, le visage aussi indéchiffrable qu'une ordonnance médicale, même bien faite.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est la fille de mon mari.

- Tu es sa belle mère ?

- Oui.

On sentit alors une pointe de soulagement général. C'est ça de moins contre moi.

- Ca ne change pas le fait que tu sois mariée.

- Et alors ? Toi aussi et t'en fait pas tout un plat !

- C'est différent !

- En quoi se serait différent ! Que toit tu sois marié n'est pas un problème mais que je le sois en deviendrait un ? C'est pas équitable !

- Te pose pas en victime, a l'heure qu'il est, t'es plutôt mal placée pour le faire.

- Je me suis mariée et alors !

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait !

- Tu veux savoir la vérité ! Très bien ! Assied toi parce que tu va t'en prendre pleins les oreilles.

D'une main habile, je le poussais sur mon lit pour qu'il s'asseye et le maintenait de l'autre dans cette position.

- Je me suis mariée il y à deux ans et demi. Au Mexique, c'était particulièrement torride et je ne parle pas que de la température ambiante. Il était seul, j'étais seule. C'était un grand connard, j'étais une belle garce. On s'est marié je ne sais même plus ni pourquoi ni comment. Et voilà qu'un beau jour une gosse se pointe ! Jusque là tout allait parfaitement bien mais il à fallu qu'il engrosse une dinde et que je me retrouve avec ca piailleuse sur les bras. Si j'avais su qu'il était père, jamais je ne me serais mariée avec lui !

- Tu ne l'aime pas donc.

- Aimer ? Mais aimer qui, je n'aime que moi. C'est bien connu.

Une troisième voix vint interrompre le dialogue. Ce n'est pas mon jour…

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre Hermione.

Alejandro Thorez, le dit mari.

Mais alors, vraiment pas mon jour…

- Tu l'as amené ici !!!!

- C'est ton mari Mione.

Je me retournais vers celui-ci. Malfoy dans mon dos, s'était tu.

- Je pensais vraiment plus te trouver Hermione. C'est que tu bouge énormément.

- Que veux-tu. Je suis comme ça…Pourquoi tu es là Alejandro ?

- Pour récupérer ma femme quelle question !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Non, tu n'as rien dit.

Puis il s'adressa à Malfoy.

- Je suis persuadé que ton ami rêve de savoir de quelle façon j'ai découvert que ma femme était partie, n'est ce pas Drago ?

Celui-ci eu un mouvement désintéressé de la tête, je crois qu'il était plus à ça près.

- Et bien c'est simple. Un soir, je suis rentré du travail et je lui est dit que je voulais que nous ayons des enfants. Quatre pour être plus précis. Elle m'a regardé. A rit, beaucoup rit et est allée se coucher. Lorsque je me suis réveillé le lendemain, son armoire était vide et plus aucunes trace de la moindre de ses affaires. Hermione avait disparu.

Tout de suite c'est ma faute…

Je me défendais.

- Je suis pas faite pour la vie de famille.

- C'était pas une raison pour partir comme une voleuse.

- Je suis pas partie comme une voleuse.

- Hermione !

- Bon d'accord…je l'admets…

Puis, le latino se tourna à nouveau vers Drago.

- Elle doit beaucoup vous aimé pour être restée auprès de vous. J'aimerais tellement avoir ce que vous avez.

- Quoi ?

- Elle à passé la plupart du temps depuis notre rencontre à parler de vous. J'ai presque failli croire que vous n'existiez pas et que vous étiez simplement le fruit de son imagination tordue tant elle avait l'air de tenir à vous. Ce qui est rare…

J'intervenais.

- Surtout fais comme si je n'étais pas là…

Il me regarda. Et repris.

- Je veux seulement que ma fille retrouve sa mère.

- Ca, ça va être dure, parce qu'il me semble, que pour ce genre de chose, faudrait déjà que tu sache à quoi elle ressemble, sa mère…

- On va pas en reparler…

- Si, qu'on en parle justement, tu m'as assez fait passer pour une salope maintenant je vais l'être réellement. Tu vois Drago, ce monsieur bien sous tout rapport est, comme je te l'ai dit aussi crapuleux et mal éduqué que j'ai pu l'être. Sa fille, il à eu après notre mariage. Je pense que c'est le seul détail que j'ai à fournir…

Malfoy se leva. Me regarda, puis mon mari.

- Vous êtes deux gros malades. Vous avez d'énormes problèmes psychologiques. Faut aller vous faire soigner, l'un autant que l'autre.

Alejandro se tourna à son tour vers moi et me chuchota.

- Tu vois de quoi il parle lui.

- Non…

- Je me disais aussi.

Je regardais mon mari. Malfoy était allé faire un tour dans l'appart. J'aurais pensé qu'il serait partit loin de ce monde de fou. Et bah naannnnnnnnn….

- Je reviendrais pas Alé'.

- Ca j'ai bien compris. Je suis peut être un connard, mais je suis pas un con.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je m'en remettrais, Cora aussi.

- Merci.

- T'as grandit plus vite que moi Gamine.

En fait, mon mari et moi nous nous étions toujours parfaitement entendu sur tout, parce qu'il me semble que nous sommes fait à l'identique. J'ai trouvé mon moi Homme et en ai profité un maximum. Mais comme toutes choses doit se terminer un jour, nous nous séparions. Lui retournais dans son pays, probablement pour traquer jusqu'à la plus petite nana qu'il rencontrerait, et moi, je restais là.

Néanmoins, je me demande. Comment à t'il su où je me trouvais ? Qui lui à donner mon adresse, mon travail…Quand je l'aurais trouvé, je l'étriperais le traitre !

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenu dans mon lit Mione. Oublis pas. On s'appelle !

Une fois qu'Alejandro eu transplané vers d'autres horizon, je partais à l'aventure dans mon appartement. La peur au ventre.

- Drago ?

- ….

- Tu es toujours là ?

- ….

Et le trouvait. Assis sur le rebord de mon balcon. Respirant l'air frais du soir. C'est fou comme il ressemble à un ange. Les accros au romantisme n'ont pas toujours tort finalement. Ca lui va plutôt très bien.

Je m'approchais.

- Alors ?

Je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

- On dirait bien que je suis bonne pour un deuxième divorce.

- …

- Je suis une grosse couillone Drago, tu ne changeras pas ça.

- Tu veux que je te dise Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Je m'en fou. Que tu te tape la moitié des hommes de la planète, qu'ils soient humain, trolls ou même déjà mort je m'en fou mais t'as pas idée à quel point ça me passe au dessus.

- Je te suis pas là.

- Que t'ai 15 gosses, 36 mari ou que tu change de sexe ne m'importe pas…

Il se mit à rire, et repris entre deux mal de cotes.

- T'est une vraie salope ! J'en reviens pas !

- Tu à fumé quoi là ?

- Rien ! Rien du tout ! mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de ma vie !

Il sauta de la rambarde, et me fit face.

- Drago rentre, tu à attrapé froid !

- PAS DU TOUT ! Granger t'est la plus belle garce que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Sincèrement il y aurait de quoi devenir complètement fou avec toi.

Et, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi, il attrapa mon visage et me roula la pelle du siècle.

- Je te hais tellement Hermione.

Et recommença.

- Et après c'est moi qui est des problèmes !

Je veux bien être complètement déséquilibrée mais moi au moins, j'ai toute ma raison, ce que visiblement lui, n'as plus. Regardez plutôt.

- Permet moi de te dire, que t'es qu'une belle pétasse Hermione, mais félicitation, t'as réussi ton coup ! Tu as définitivement bousillé ma vie….ET JE M'EN TAPE !

Sa langue alla creuser le fin fond de ma gorge, pendant presque 10 minutes.

- Euh Malfoy, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentre chez toi, t'as pas l'air bien.

Mais, pris dans sa frénésie passagère. Comme ivre. Il s'entêta.

- La seule chose que je veuille là tout de suite Granger, c'est arracher ta maudite robe que je commence à plus pouvoir sentir.

Ah ! Autant pour moi….


	13. Et bien jouons maintenant

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!!! Voici le 13eme, j'ai eu un peu de temps pour le faire donc voilà, un peitt cadeau. Bons examuns à tous ceux qui en passe, bon courage pour la fin de l'école à d'autres, et bonnes vacances pour tout les veinards qui comme moi y sont depuis une semainnnneee

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 13. Et bien jouons maintenant.**

Alors que j'ouvrais difficilement un œil. La personne, en face de moi allait s'étirer près du soleil. Après la nuit particulièrement agitée que nous avions passée, son corps craquela de partout. Loin d'être glamour, cette attitude me parue étrange.

Ainsi, tout en me levant.

- Qui est tu ?

Le mec se retourna. Drago me fit face.

- C'est moi.

- Non. Qui est tu ?

- Enfin Hermione…

Il paru suspicieux.

- …Tu te sens bien Mione ?

- Pas du tout

Je m'approchais. Il recula.

- Alors, qui est tu ?

- Drago.

- Faux. Drago utilise d'une autre façon ses précieux arguments – tout en pressant ses derniers sur le type devant moi.

- Je vois pas où tu veux en venir…

- Bien sur que si tu sais, Ana !

- Que…quoi ???

- Allez Ana, me fait pas perdre mon temps.

Petit à petit, Drago Malfoy disparu et, à sa place se tenait Ana. Ainsi la garce avait usé et abusé du polynectar.

- Voilà, tu as couché avec moi, j'espère que t'as pris ton pied ! Maintenant où est Drago ?

- Là où il doit être.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- En larmes dans notre maison, où veux tu qu'il soit. Figure toi que j'ai été particulièrement intriguée de le voir rentré chez nous dans l'état où il était. Je me suis posée des questions mais très peu, ça ne pouvait venir que de toi, encore !

- Bouhhhh c'est que je vais presque me sentir coupable !

J'allais poser un peignoir en satin sur mes épaules. La femme de Malfoy me suivit à l'intérieur. Alors que je cherchais une paire de chaussures correcte, histoire d'être parfaitement présentable quand je la foutrais dehors, quelque chose de dur, me cogna l'arrière du crâne.

Et, plus rien.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, j'étais assise par terre, dans une pièce inqualifiable tant elle était sombre. A la limite, la seule chose que je pourrais ressortir de ce lieu, c'est l'odeur infecte de cadavre en décomposition. Une forme assez rapprochée d'un vieux fromage avarié. Bref, quelque chose au bord du vomissement.

Du reste, je distinguais au dehors des bruits de pas. Des talons, aiguilles probablement 7 cm, je dirais en cuir, année 2007, nan, 2006. Collection printemps de Christian Louboutin. C'est parfois vachement pratique d'avoir un reste des sens d'un vampire.

Une femme approchait, et, à vue d'oreille, elle était pas douée sur des talons.

Je ne bougeais pas. La lumière, soudaine, ne m'aveugla pas le moins du monde.

- Bien dormi ?

- J'ai connu mieux, dans le genre gouge délabré.

La silhouette s'approcha de moi, après avoir soigneusement fermé l'ouverture.

- Je voulais pas en arriver là, tu sais, mais tu me laisse pas le choix.

- Génial, une autre tordue…

Ana, puisque c'était elle, qui d'autre ??? Vint s'accroupir à côté de moi.

- En même temps, c'est de ta faute tout ça, si seulement tu n'étais pas revenue….

- Ah Attend, pas besoin de monologue, je peux le faire toute seule.

Je me levais, elle se levait. J'étais enchaînée. Par le cou.

- T'aurais quand même pu éviter le cou. Les bras, ou les pieds à la limite, mais le cou, c'est dépassé ! On à pas vu ça depuis que Louis XIV à fait enfermer son cousin…

- Hermione !

- Bah quoi…

Silence. Puis, la cinglée qui m'avait enfermée là repris.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de les arracher, même pour toi se ne sera pas possible. Ce sont les chaînes que l'on utilise au QG pour traquer les animaux comme toi.

- Mais combien de fois faudra t'il que je le répète ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN VAMP…

Elle s'approcha de moi, je distinguais son regard, plutôt mauvais.

- …D'accord, je me tais….

- Assied toi.

- C'est sale, hors de questions que je pose mon fessier la dessus !

- J'AI DIT ASSISE !

Sans que je ne le veuille, je me retrouvais à terre, mes jambes fléchirent contre ma volonté et allèrent cogner violemment le sol. Comme la magie est belle !

- AIEUUU…. On t'a jamais dit que j'avais des problèmes aux jambes !

- Mais tu va la FERMER ta grande gueule !!!!!

Je reçu en pleine face, de nulle part, comme un énorme coup de poing, sans pour autant que qui que se soit ne me touche. Décidément, ils devraient se retenir d'apprendre certains trucs à l'Académie des Aurors…

Un peu plus tard, alors que j'essayais de me relever, avec peine puisque mes membres inférieurs me brûlaient, s'abattu sur moi une rafale de coups tous plus violent, tous plus sadiques. Je préfère ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel je dois être.

Je suis probablement pitoyable.

- Drago va être tellement malheureux d'apprendre que tu es repartie au Mexique avec ton mari….

- Sale pute !

Autre coup. J'en tombais à terre, les mains en premier.

- Il est grand temps, Hermione Granger, que quelqu'un te remette à la place qu'est la tienne.

Elle attrapa l'arrière de ma tête, déjà particulièrement douloureuse, et me leva. C'est qu'elle en a de la force. Je la sentie pointer sa baguette sur ma poitrine.

- Maintenant, tu va m'écouter.

Ana pinca plus fort la racine de mes cheveux.

- AH !

Je trouve ça tellement dommage…

- Que Drago soit à nouveau tombé sur une tarée ? Ouais moi aussi j'trouve ça dommage.

- Je t'interdis !

Elle enfonça la pointe de sa baguette dans ma poitrine. Un filet de sang commença à jaillir.

- Personne ne peux t'entendre, et tu ne peux ni lutter, ni chercher un quelquonque moyen de fuir Granger, n'oublis pas que je connais tout les trucs, moi l'Auror…

La maline…

Elle reprit après avoir presque joui en m'entendant suffoquer contre elle.

- Donc, je disais…je trouve ça tellement dommage, tout aurait pu être différent tu sais…

Ana continua d'enfoncer dans ma chaire le bout de bois lentement, au dessus de mon cœur, à vrai dire je commençais à voir flou.

- …si seulement tu n'étais pas revenue….tu vois, il t'aurait seulement fallu continuer de pourrir la vie de ton mari…au lieu de ça, tu es ici…c'est bête hein…

Sa voix se transformait en une sorte de grésillement sourd, pas particulièrement désagréable puisque je me sentais partir. Où, j'en sais rien, mais partir ça c'est radical. Peu m'importais où je me trouvais, peu m'importais de mourir puisque je ne sentais plus que ma poitrine, brûlante.

- Ne t'en fais pas Granger, Drago est entre de bonnes main.

Elle me lâcha, je tombais à terre, lourde.

- Avec moi il ne risque rien…

Et, une voix, lointaine résonna. Si bien que j'eu de la difficulté à la reconnaitre, dans mon semi coma.

Drago.

- J'arrive mon amour ! Je cherche seulement un truc.

- D'accord. Dépêche-toi alors.

Ce fut tout ce que j'entendis, avant de plonger à nouveau dans le noir. Ainsi, ma seule chance de survie se trouvait un étage au dessus. La seule personne qui puisse intervenir en ma faveur et m'empêcher de crever entre les doigts de cette folle se trouvait juste au dessus de moi.

Que Merlin m'entende et me vienne en aide. Faites que Malfoy descende ici, car moi seule, je ne pourrais m'enfuir.

J'ai donc, au final, je pense, peu de chances de m'en sortir. Je crains de devoir terminer mes jours ici. Dans le noir. Seule. J'aurais au moins l'avantage de mourir belle, ce qui, entre nous, n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Dieu qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour en être arrivée là ?

Chouette, voilà que je délire…

Bref, voyons plutôt ce qu'il se passe là haut, pendant que je me vide de mon sang…

- Ana ? Que faisais-tu en bas ?

- Rien mon amour.

- T'en à fait un de ses bruit…

- Je suis désolée.

Malfoy retourna se coucher.

- Tu es pâle Drago, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de ma potion ?

- Oui…

- Elle te ferait du bien…

- Ca fait deux jours que je la prends ta potion, je me sens pourtant toujours aussi mal…si ce n'est pire.

- Comment ça ?

Elle alla s'assoir à son chevet.

- C'est comme…comme si…j'avais quelque chose d'enfoncé là.

En montrant son cœur. A l'endroit exact ou sa folle dingue de femme m'avais plantée.

- Ohh Drago, ce n'est rien…tu vas vite te rétablir.

Le dit Drago se retourna dans son lit, et se rendormis, pendant qu'Ana le rebordait. Elle prit le précieux flacon qu'elle avait apporté pour son mari et s'en alla un peu plus loin. Elle en versa le contenu dans une plante, qui se réduisit presque immédiatement en poussière, au contact de la mixture.

- C'est pas pour maintenant la fortune ma grande…

Elle se dirigea par la suite à nouveau au chevet de son mari. Son sommeil était agité. Embrumé par de sombres visions, si bien qu'il bougeait les bras et le visage dans tout les sens autour de lui. Suant, comme s'il courait le 500m haie.

Et se réveillait, en sursaut.

- Hermione !

- Chuut du calme.

Ana le recouchait.

- Où est Hermione….

- Elle est retournée avec son mari. Elle t'a encore une fois abandonné Drago, ne pense plus à elle, tu m'as moi, ta femme, et je t'aime tendrement.

Tout en lui baisant le front. Malfoy, trop faible pour répondre quoi que se soit, retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers.

- …j'suis sur…il se passe…quelque chose…

- Rendors-toi mon amour. A ton réveil, tout sera réglé…

_Evidemment, puisqu'à son réveil, je serais probablement morte._


	14. REVEILLE TOI !

**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou !!! Voilà, donc j'ai un peu de temps pour vous poster un pitit chapitre !!!! Encore une fois, on ne menace pas l'auteuse, on ne la maraboute pas ou tout autres actes d'intimidation...

Et oui, je sais, c'est cruel de vous laissez avec un chapitre comme ça...promis dès que je le peux, je poste...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 14. REVEILLE TOI !**

- Y a un truc qui est vraiment chiant, avec les gens comme toi Granger…c'est cette formidable capacité que vous avez à résister !

Tout en enfonçant son horrible manucure dans mon épaule dénudée. Je ne répondais pas.

- Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Tu vas pas bientôt crever !

- …T'as qu'à le faire par toi-même…puisque tu y tiens tant…

- Non, non, non, tu n'à vraiment rien compris ma belle…

Son immonde main vint agripper la racine de mes cheveux, comme quoi, les filles, on toujours la même technique depuis le bac à sable pour se faire du mal.

- Je veux que tu souffre un martyr pas possible, l'Avada Kedavra serait trop simple voyons…

- Bah oui voyons, j'suis bête moi des fois…les sadiques c'est jusqu'au bout…

- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile Granger !

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Pas moyen de sortir, pas moyen de se libérer de ses chaînes particulièrement coriaces. De ce que je sais, Ana à fait croire au QG que j'étais partie au Mexique, afin de rattraper un mari qui ne veux plus me voir. La torture me fait peu de choses. Si je suis assez douillette dans le genre, je supporte plutôt bien ce que cette cinglée me fait subir. Et le fait en silence.

J'attends le bon moment. L'occasion.

Et cette saloperie tarde à se présenter.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, quoi que…mais c'est que j'ai un mari qui m'attend.

Et elle partit.

Je faisais pour la millième fois il me semble, le tour de la cave. J'avais tout cherché, une pierre pointue, un morceau de verre, un quelquonque objet jusqu'au plus stupide pour pouvoir la blesser. Mais rien, être Auror lui à donner l'avantage de l'intelligence. Et moi j'en manque. Je fatigue. Mac Gyver à quitter mon corps.

Y en à beaucoup que ce genre de situation aurait fait réfléchir. Pour ma part, je me dis que si je m'y mets, je finis folle. Je ne regrette rien de ma vie. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. Atteins, tous mes objectifs, je n'ai rien à laisser, outre mes 300 paires de chaussures. Mes bébés.

Me vint alors une idée. Farfelue certes, mais je suis plus à ça près. Je tâtonnais dans le noir afin de retrouver mes précieux escarpins. La folle m'avait enfermée avec au cas où ce détail vous aurait échappé. Je tombais d'ailleurs dessus après quelques essais hasardeux.

Un jour, quelqu'un à dit :

« Les chaussures sont les meilleurs amis d'une femme en détresse. »

Et bah nous allons vérifier ça.

Généralement, Ana avait la présence d'esprit de me rendre des visites qu'elle pensait effrayantes matin et soir. Se persuadant elle-même qu'elle avait finie par me terroriser. Hélas pour elle ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Je fatiguais juste de ses interminables monologues de pseudo barge en pleine crise de démence. Vous savez, ce genre de discours barbant et stupide sur « je vais tous vous tuez bandes de cafard mouahahahhhhh » que je trouve d'un ridicule affligeant. Et bah, à longueur de journée et souvent la nuit, elle me rabat les oreilles avec ça. Si vous parlez d'un cauchemar…

Je l'avoue ! Je suis pas une victime facile, faut dire, je me suis déjà endormie à plusieurs reprises au cours de ses visites quotidiennes…

C'est d'un ennui…dans le genre torture on ne fait pas pire à côté les coups qu'elle me refile ressemblent de très près à des chatouilles. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour critiquer !

N'empêche, moi à sa place…

Ah ! Elle revient.

Je me rasseyais dans mon coin. Chaussures cachées dans le dos.

- Alors Granger, je t'ai manquée ?

- Merlin oui, j'ai presque failli passer un agréable moment, tu te rends compte.

- Ne t'en fais pas nous allons passer un long, long moment toutes les deux….entres filles.

Génial, déjà que je le faisais pas quand j'avais 17 ans…

Ana s'approcha de moi, je pouvais sentir son merveilleux parfum, merveilleux parce que payé et choisit par Drago, donc formidable, flotter à travers la pièce. Si la propriétaire n'était pas aussi immonde, je ferais amie-amie avec elle rien que pour lui chiper le flacon.

Bref.

Elle arriva rapidement à ma hauteur, sa chevelure se frotta bien vite contre ma tête.

- Allez Granger, on va jouer un peu.

- C'est bizarre là tout de suite je me sens pas de jouer…

- C'est bête moi j'en meurs d'envie !

- Surtout le dit pas deux fois je risquerais de te prendre au mot.

- Tu ne peux rien faire, tu es ma victime.

- Oui je sais, depuis le temps que tu me le rabâche, tu ne voudrais pas l'écrire sur le mur au cas où je l'oublierais. Ma mémoire n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

- Cesse de faire de l'humour.

- Cesse de vouloir jouer à la méchante, ça te vas très mal au teins.

- Rahhhhhhhhh…j'aurais du te bâillonner…

- Ouais, t'aurais du...

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de moi, probablement pour me détacher.

L'occasion.

Je poussais Ana contre le mur en face de moi à une main ! Dépourvue de baguette, j'étais prête à lutter avec mes dix doigts. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de me libérer, et bien évidemment, comme tout le monde s'en doute, j'en profitais. Faudrait être con pour se laisser faire bêtement, ou follement amoureuse de mon kidnappeur, ce qui, entre nous est très loin d'être le cas.

Une fois relativement remise, et le front salement ensanglanté, Ana se rua sur moi.

Je prenais alors correctement en main mon escarpin et BIM ! en plein dans la poitrine. La folle alla directement s'empaler sur la chaussure. Petit à petit, j'enfonçais encore plus et avec délectation le talon 14 cm de mes précieuses Blahnik au plus profond de ses seins siliconés, à tel point qu'elle se contenta d'en tomber à la renverse. Se noyant dans son sang, qui gicla lorsque dès lors où je bougeais ne serait ce que légèrement la chaussure.

A plusieurs reprises, juste pour le kiff, je répétais le geste, ce jusqu'à ce que j'ai la certitude qu'elle soit morte.

Lorsque ce fut le cas, je me levais. Les chaînes, qu'elle maintenait autour de ma gorge par magie, tombèrent au sol une fois l'emprise d'Ana sur elles disparue. J'étais libre.

Lentement, je me mettais debout, je flageolais bêtement le temps de me réadapter à la marche et me dirigeais rapidement vers la sortie. De plus ma jambe gauche était salement amochée mais peu importe, j'étais enfin libre. Trop heureuse, je m'approchais de la lumière.

Ah ! J'oubliais.

Je revenais sur mes pas. Arrachait la chaussure du corps de Pietrov, pour la remettre sur mon pied. C'est que je les adore mes Blahnik, quel gâchis ça aurait été. Je partais.

Alors que j'aurais du galérer avec la lumière, que, soit dit en passant j'avais pas vu depuis un moment, je m'y fit plutôt vite. Je me dirigeais au hasard des couloirs. La maison était grande. Loin d'être stupide je sais où je me trouve. Reste plus qu'à trouver le maître des lieux.

Ainsi, j'enchainais les différents salons, les couloirs à n'en plus finir, les escaliers immenses à vous en donner le tournis. Tombais sur une merveilleuse penderie, la plus belle, la plus grande, la plus divine des penderies. J'aurais pu passer des heures à sentir jusqu'au moindre morceau de tissus présent là. Mais j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, hélas. J'y reviendrais…Je reprenais ma course et manquait l'infarctus devant, le placard à chaussures. Je m'y attardais quelques instants. C'est dingue ! la garce en avait des centaines, si ce n'est des milliers, les vêtements je veux bien mais les chaussures c'est dure de dire non.

Ainsi je plongeais avec délectation dans cet univers empreint de cuir, de lacets dorés, de talons aiguilles, de soie et je ne sais qu'elles autres merveilles, quand.

Quelque chose se brisa.

A nouveau j'attrapais la première paire de pompe qui se trouvait devant moi. Escarpins, Prada, 16 cm, cuir noir, semelle rouge.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir des comme ça….

Autre chose tomba.

Je sortais de la pièce. Chaussure à la main. Je me dirigeais droit devant, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne une pièce dont la porte était déjà ouverte. J'entrais. C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y à de plus banal quand on s'appelle Malfoy: luxueuse et démesurée.

J'avançais dans la pièce, elle était sombre. Ses imposants rideaux étaient clos, et, à vue de nez, quelqu'un avait dormis là un bon moment. Ma jambe me lançait mais je n'y faisais pas attention. C'est que j'avais l'habitude de ses caprices.

- Il y à quelqu'un ?

On sait jamais.

Personne ne répondait. Seul un râle s'éleva.

- Attention ! J'ai des Prada et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

Je crois que c'était stupide…Bref. Je continuais mon périple et m'approchait du lit. Visiblement le fauve était toujours là. Quand je dis fauve, je parle de l'odeur bien sur. La lourde couverture aux reflets dorés se mouvait lentement tandis que je m'approchais toujours plus.

Puis, quand je fut assez proche pour retirer un morceau de la couette.

- Drago ?!

Malfoy était bien plus pâle qu'il ne devait l'être. Tout son corps tremblait, quand il ne suait pas plus qu'il ne fallait qu'il le fasse. Le pauvre devait être bien malade pour être dans cet état. Je touchais son front. Merlin qu'il était brûlant.

Il se retourna soudain. Je reculais.

Ses yeux, étaient violets, nan, rouge, nan…noir à vrai dire je ne sais pas quelle teinte était prédominante.

- Drago ?!

- Hermione ???

Il me chercha de la main. Je crois bien qu'il ne me voyait plus.

- Hermione ?! C'est toi ??? Qui est là ???

Son état devait être plus lamentable que le mien. Je reconnaissais là tout les stigmates d'un empoisonnement. La garce, je ne regrettais déjà pas de l'avoir tuer mais là j'étais soudainement encore plus heureuse de l'avoir fait. Je posais ma main contre le front de Malfoy, qui manqua de me vomir dessus.

Il s'agrippa à ma moi.

- Hermione ?! S'il te plais dit moi que c'est toi.

- C'est moi. Je vais t'emmener loin de là.

- Ana…Ana à…

- Chuutttt...Ana ne te feras plus de mal…Drago s'il te plais écoute moi.

Ses mains me griffèrent presque. Je crois qu'il cherchait à se blottir contre moi.

- Hermione ?!!

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, calme toi.

Je le rallongeais. Il n'y avait aucunes traces d'une quelquonque baguette dans les parages et appeler celle de l'autre folle ne servirait à rien. Si j'allais la chercher, Drago serait mort d'ici à ce que je revienne. Si j'attendais ici Drago mourrait également. Ainsi, je le pressait contre moi pour transplaner à Sainte Mangouste.

Alors que j'allais entreprendre la démarche, Malfoy m'interpella :

- Hermione, je t'aime.

Contre mon gré, je sentais venir les larmes à me syeux, je hais ces moment là...

- Surtout Drago si tu vois de la lumière, tu fais demi-tour.

Et, dans une forme de délire dû probablement à la fièvre :

- Je t'aime…je t'aime…Hermione…

- Drago ? Drago ????????????????? Reveille toi !

REVEILLE TOI !


	15. On s'était dit rendez vous

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou !!! Voici le 15eme dejaaaa !!! Merci pour les reviews !!!!! Et, SURPRISE un ancien qui reviens (ancien s'entend pour les lecteurs de Parental Advisory). A bientot, et oui seulement bientôt je repars encore !!! Bonne svacances, et bon courage pour les divers examens.

PS: Cette fic est bientot terminée, mais je pense revenir avec une nouvelle. Et comme on à usé l'Hermione salope, il est grand temps de se tourner vers notre connard national, le beau Drago Malfoy... dans **" Un con comme les autres..."**

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Chroniques d'une garce

Chapitre 15. On s'était dit rendez vous…

J'ai toujours détesté les hôpitaux. Y à pleins de malade, et j'ai horreur des malades. Y à pleins de médecin, qui on tout les avantages que le fait d'être médecin implique, le sex appeal à la Grey's anatomy en moins. Je hais, en conséquence aussi les médecins.

En plus, à par perdre son temps à prendre racines dans les innombrables et très laids couloirs, salles d'examens et j'en passe, on ne fait rien. C'est vrai quoi ? J'ai jamais vu personne aller là bas par plaisir, ou pour s'occuper. Y à rien à y voir, rien à y faire.

D'ailleurs je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'y suis.

J'ai horreur de ça.

Et je m'ennuis !

_« Ohhhh Richard ne me quitte pas toi le père du fils de ma sœur mariée à un autre, toi que j'aime tellement depuis le premier jour, lors de notre rencontre à notre paroisse…. »_

- Nan vraiment je trouve ça chouette qu'à Sainte Mangouste ils aient la télé…remarque y à de plus en plus d'enfants de moldu qui viennent, alors forcément…faut qu'ils s'adaptent…nan parce que la magie c'est chouette, mais y a vraiment des choses qu'il vous manque… T'es pas drôle Drago…

Le dit Drago. Huit jours de coma ininterrompu. Le poison qui à coulé dans ses veines ne l'as pas tué, mais il l'a plongé dans un sommeil profond, dont on ignore s'il sortira. A mon tour, je me retrouve à le veiller comme lui me veilla il y à un peu plus de 5 ans.

Et franchement, il à du se faire chier !

Une femme, la quarantaine malheureuse, entra. J'ignore pourquoi les medicomages s'entêtent à lui apporter un plateau repas. A part moi, y à personne qui les manges. Mais chut, ça reste entre nous normalement j'ai pas le droit.

- Merci Maria.

Et elle partit.

Une fois seule avec le repas, plutôt sympathique, vu les circonstances, je me jetais sur la fourchette pour en avaler le contenu. Non seulement j'ai la télé, mais en plus je bouffe gratos, si ça c'est pas une preuve d'amour ! Lé trop meuuuugnon mon Drago.

Le générique de fin du soap que je suivais depuis notre arrivée ici résonna dans la pièce. Je me tournais pour récupérer ma baguette et changer de chaîne.

- Dray pousse toi…ce que t'est lourd…

Allongée royalement à ses côtés je le bousculais légèrement pour récupérer le morceau de bois que j'avais posé entre ses mains, histoire qu'il tienne debout. En fin de compte, c'est super pratique les comateux.

Je mettais la chaîne musicale. Alertée par le boucan, une medicomage entra.

- MADEMOISELLE !!! Mais que faites vous, descendez !!!!

Je m'exécutais, non sans râler un peu. On fait ce qu'on peut pour s'occuper.

- Rahh mais je fais rien de mal.

- Votre ami est dans le coma !

- Et il m'envois même pas une petite carte ! Vous voyez madame on à tous nos petits malheurs…

- Mademoiselle, je vais vous faire sortir.

- Rahhhh ça va la frustrée…j'arrête…

- Et puis moins fort la musique.

- Je vois pas comment la musique pourrait le gêner, d'après votre supérieur il n'entend rien de ce qu'il se passe ici, ce qui, entre nous est bien dommage…c'est qu'il s'en passe des trucs ici…

- Mademoiselle !

- C'est bon, je me tais.

J'allais alors m'assoir dans un des fauteuils, posé un peu plus loin. Le petit personnel de nos jours…

L'autre, après avoir fait je ne sais quoi sur Malfoy, sortit de la pièce en me regardant en biais. Non pas qu'elle me haïsse, elle attend juste sa nouvelle paire de lunettes, alors forcément, d'ici à ce qu'elles les aient, on saura jamais si c'est nous qu'elle fixe ou si c'est ce qu'il se passe derrière ou à coté.

Moi à la place du patron, je lui confierais pas les aiguilles…après ce n'est que mon opinion…

Ainsi, je restais seule, en tête à tête avec la carpette durant toute l'après midi. Si y en à qui trouvent ça romantique, moi je trouve ça profondément stupide. Restée plantée là comme une idiote à prier pour qu'il ouvre un œil, pas question ! Si lui passe son temps à ronfler, moi j'ai une vie !

Pour respirer un peu, j'allais me chercher quelque chose à boire, nan parce que l'eau c'est bien, mais vous avez toujours soif après. Bref, j'étais en trin de liquider mon verre quand.

- Que fait une demoiselle aussi jeune, seule dans un lieu aussi sinistre ?

Je me tournais. La voix, qui s'était adressée à moi était magnétique. Ce genre de timbre hypnotique, qui vous donne l'impression de l'avoir seulement rêvée.

Je répondais.

- Que fait un gamin tel que vous dans un lieu où il n'aura jamais sa place ?

L'homme, à qui appartenait le si merveilleux organe eu un sourire léger. Divin. Irréel. Sublimissime. A tomber raide.

Je m'approchais.

- Hermione Granger, vous êtes tellement belle que je ne vous donnerais pas plus de 20 ans.

Je continuais d'approcher. Le type, que dis-je l'Homme qui se trouvait en face de moi me fixait de cette façon si particulière qui ne pouvait appartenir à personne d'autre. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire, mais devant moi se trouvait la perfection. Un être si parfait et si beau, qu'il en ferait fondre la banquise, qu'il embraserait la jungle amazonienne en un regard et ferais fantasmer la sainte vierge.

Je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Et je ne te donnerais pas plus de 18 ans…

- Dans le mille.

- J'y crois pas qu'est ce que tu fais là !!!!!!

- Une mission. J'ai beau être un vampire j'en reste pas moins un Auror. Aurait tu oublié ?

- Moi ???? Jamais.

Mesdames, je vous (re)présente Leslie Winchip. Mon ami « i » parce que c'est un mec, le plus cher, le plus précieux et l'un des plus intimes que j'ai eu dans toute mon existence. Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsqu'il était humain, pendant la formation d'Auror. Nous avions 18 ans. Il n'est devenu vampire qu'après que je l'eu largué méchamment pour un autre. Je sais, c'est moche. Mais il m'a pardonné, et puis l'autre, c'était Drago !

Toujours dans ses bras, il reprit.

- Alors, que fait tu ici ?

- Drago…

- Qu'est ce qu'il à ?

Ah oui, lui et Dray ont pactisés à l'époque pour me sauver la vie, et m'ont veillés l'un après l'autre pendant les deux ans de mon coma. Se serait trop long à expliquer alors pour faire court, après s'être haïs et mépriser publiquement pendant plus d'un ans, ils ont fini par devenir adulte et s'entendre presque poliment. Mais presque….seulement quand je suis là…quand ils y pensent…enfin ça à du arriver…Bref.

- Il s'est marié.

- Encore ? Votre mariage ne lui à pas servis de leçon ?

- Leslie !

- Mauvaise langue que je suis…

- Il s'est marié avec une cinglée.

- Du genre, la fille Weasley ?

- En pire !

- Merlin…il sait comment s'y foutre…

Ahhhhhh c'est pour ça que je l'aimmmme !!!!

- Bref, il s'est marié, et sa femme l'à empoisonné. J'avais beau être pas mal dans mon genre j'ai eu au moins le mérite de ne pas en vouloir à sa vie !

Il me posa par terre, sans que je n'eusse le temps d'y songer, ainsi, la tête ailleurs, je me ramassais lamentablement.

- Rahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!

- Il me semble que je t'avais dit de cesser de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca va toi ! Ca fait quoi, 4 ans qu'on s'est pas vu, j'ai eu le droit d'oublier…

- 5, tu m'as abandonné en même temps que tu à abandonner tout le reste. Ce qui est dommage…

- C'est toi qui le dis…Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Personne ne me manque d'habitude.

- Je le sais, et soit assurée que ça me touche !

- T'est un vampire y à rien qui te touche.

- Mais ça me toucherais si j'étais humain. Donc. Drago s'est encore mis dans les ennuis.

- Oui.

- C'est Bizarre…

- Quoi ?

- T'y est vraiment pour rien ?

- LESLIE !!!!

A nouveau il eu un sourire, puis il partit dans un fou rire franc. Un de ceux digne des plus beaux déballages de quenottes d'Hollywood. Brad peut se rhabiller il à trouvé plus mieux que lui.

Pour celles qui se poserait la question. Oui, bien évidemment qu'il à été un jour question de sexe entre lui et moi. Et si aujourd'hui une nouvelle forme de tension sexuelle est apparue, je doute fortement qu'elle puisse être assouvie. Leslie est devenu un type bien. Un vampire comme on en fait peu…chouette gars.

- MERRRRLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, MORGAAAAAAAAAANNNE ET TOUTE SA FAMILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ouais bon…peut être qu'il le sera dans une autre vie…

Nous sortions de la salle dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermé 30 minutes plus tôt et nous dirigions vers la chambre de Drago. Leslie, insistait pour aller le voir.

Je remettais correctement ma robe.

- Merde !

- Quoi ?

- Je peux pas la fermer.

En tournant sur moi-même comme une chienne prête à pisser.

- Attend laisse moi voir.

Il posa sa main, glaciale sur mon épaule. J'en frissonnais.

- AHHH NAN ! Pas touche ! Tu m'as eu une fois mais c'est tout !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis plus une fille facile !

Leslie resta dubitatif.

- Tu t'es jetée sur moi. Tu à arraché ta robe, tu m'as poussé dans un placard pour m'y faire des choses que personne même de sexe vampirique n'aurait fait, mais à part ça tu n'es pas une fille facile ?

- Ne joue pas avec les mots !

- Je joue avec rien. On entre ?

Nous étions à la porte. Mon vêtement toujours impossible à mettre correctement.

- J'ai une petite question.

- Vas y mais grouille.

- Vous êtes ensembles.

- Plus ou moins. C'est assez compliqué…

- Ca à toujours été compliqué. En gros, entre vous c'est l'amour fou.

- T'as tout compris.

Alors que le vampire s'approchait de Drago, le doigt de ce dernier eu un sursaut.

- J'ai rien fait !

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être con, il bouge !

- Je suis pas con d'abord. J'ai 18 ans, j'ai le droit de dire des trucs stupides…

- T'as pas 18 ans.

Tout en prenant la main de Dray.

- Officiellement non, j'en ai 27. Mais rappelle-toi que j'ai arrêté de vivre à 18. Donc, moi, contrairement à votre altesse royalissime, je resterais éternellement jeune et beau. Et toi, tu te flétriras, tu prendras douze kilos pour chacun de tes horribles et capricieux mômes et tu finiras avec de la moustache.

Vision d'horreur. Il reprit.

- Toujours pas décidée à ce que je te morde ?

- Je suis très bien telle que je suis.

Drago ne bougea plus. Je m'asseyais à côté de lui. Leslie en face de moi, s'adossa au mur.

- Nan vraiment, tu es toujours aussi belle. Si ce n'est plus.

- Je rêve où tu me drague ?

- Peut être bien.

- Ca te servira à quoi ?

- Je sais pas, ça m'occupe.

- On à déjà couché ensemble.

- Et alors ? Je…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un râle grave. Je me tournais sur ma gauche. Drago avait les yeux ouverts. Leslie vint derrière moi, me pelota le fessier et fit semblant de s'intéresser au blond.

- Drago ?

Il tourna les yeux vers moi. Et ouvrit la bouche.

- V..vvv..vvvvv….

- VVVVVVVV quoi ?

- Leslie !

- …

Malfoy me fixa intensément. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il parvint à nous sortir quelque chose de relativement correct.

- Drago, ça va ?

- Vous…êtes…vous êtes qui ?


	16. Oops, je me rappelle plus

**Note de l'auteur :** SNIF Ayéééééééééé c'est la finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! c'est fini, tout finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii....Je vous remercie encore milles fois pour toutes les reviews ! Ce fut à nouveau jouissif d'imaginer cette fic', autant de l'écrire et de la poster. A bientôt !!!

**_A votre plaisir, _**

**_AZAAZEAL_**

Chroniques d'une garce

**Chapitre 16. Oops, je me rappelle plus.**

- T'es sympa de me laisser seule toi !

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais là pour une mission, je vais pas poireauter avec toi simplement parce que tu me le demande !

- Et ça ose dire que c'est mon ami ! J'y crois pas…

- Tu vas t'en sortir, j'en suis persuadé. – Tout en me tapotant l'épaule.

- J'te déteste.

- On y croit. – Alors qu'il partait.

Leslie osait m'abandonner. Le lâche. Je me retrouvais seule dans le couloir de Sainte Mangouste, et j'aurais vendu mes chaussures pour ne pas devoir y rester. Emprisonnée ici depuis une semaine, au chevet d'un type qui, quand il ne ronfle pas ne se souviens pas de qui je suis. Génial, ma vie est merveilleuse !

Du reste, pas besoin de prier ou d'espérer un miracle, le poison à définitivement rayé de la mémoire de Drago jusqu'à mon existence et même si ça me fait chier, je dois dire que c'est peut être mieux ainsi. Au fond, il sera beaucoup mieux sans moi. Et moi, je serais beaucoup mieux avec tout un tas d'autres types.

Même si j'ai envi d'y croire, je pense que mon discours me parait aussi stupide qu'il en à l'air. Bien sur que ça me fait mal. Mais que voulez vous y faire ? Je vais pas aller le secouer comme une prune, lui foutre des claques dans la gueule jusqu'à en avoir le visage tuméfié, j'en suis plus là.

J'ai plus 17 ans.

J'accepte.

Il à perdu la mémoire ? Pas de problèmes.

J'entrais à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Salut beau blond, vous savez que vous avez des fesses à croquer ?

Il était en trin de ranger ses affaires. Complètement paumé au milieu de ses vêtements qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir possédés un jour. Il se tourna vers moi.

- Merci.

- Nan, nan, nannn. Pas merci. C'est un pur plaisir. Vraiment.

Je fermais soigneusement la porte. M'approchais. Il reprit.

- Vous êtes tellement gentille. Je dois être lourd à pas être capable de me rappeler qui vous êtes.

- Drago…combien de fois je t'ai dit, de me tutoyer. Après tout, je n'ai jamais vu aucuns mari, vouvoyer sa femme ! Se serait ridicule.

J'allais l'embrasser.

Vous avez vu juste. L'amnésie est un bonheur ! A présent pour Malfoy, je suis sa chère et tendre épouse. Nous avons l'immense privilège de vivre dans le luxe et la décadence que nous chérissons tant et sommes parfaitement heureux dans ce train de vie là.

Quoi ???? Oui, c'est pas vrai, et alors ? Il le sait pas lui…

J'étais allée, dans la nuit qui suivis le réveil de Dray, jusqu'à la morgue de Sainte Mangouste. Là où le cadavre d'Ana avait été déposé. Officiellement, elle est morte lors d'une regrettable chute qui la menée tout droit sur une vilaine fourche. Officieusement, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé…Bref, j'avais récupérer son alliance, non sans devoir lui couper l'annulaire. Mais on s'en fiche, là où elle est elle en à pas besoin…

- Tu as raison.

Tout en me souriant.

- Tu as fini ?

- Presque.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la sortie !

- Dépêche-toi, je suis pressée de rentrer à la maison.

Il fronça un sourcil.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Vous…tu…il m'es arrivé quoi déjà ? J'ai du mal à comprendre…

Je posais ma main sur son dos, et le caressait.

- Mon pauvvvree amouur. Ne m'oblige pas à me souvenir de ça c'était tellement horrible…

Bah quoi j'avais rien trouvé ! Et croyez moi c'est dur de tenir les medicomages à distance.

- Quand même, j'ai failli mourir…

- Et tu es en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Vas y sourit ma grosse. Ai l'air honnête.

Je crois, en réalité que c'est un vrai coup de veine qu'il soit amnésique, c'est une chance de pouvoir tout refaire. Et surtout ce coup ci, aucuns risque qu'il finisse par se souvenir de tout un jour. L'amour c'est moche, l'amour c'est dur. L'amour c'est du sacrifice. Et je sacrifie bien gentiment l'honnêteté. Je fais ma part. Il n'a plus qu'a remplis la sienne, tel que je le lui demanderais de le faire.

Puisque maintenant, il est tout à moi.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions chez nous. Devant l'immense manoir de la famille Malfoy. Mon manoir en somme.

J'ai enfin tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Du reste, les petits détails, je les règlerais rapidement. Après tout, je ne suis pas Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, parmi les Aurors les plus douées de sa génération pour rien. Tout m'es due, tout m'es offert.

Et j'en profite. Pleinement.

- Allez Drago, cesse de regarder la maison comme ça. C'est la tienne, tu es un Malfoy, tiens toi mieux !

- Désolé.

Il était hésitant, évidement puisqu'il ne reconnaissait rien. Le pÔvre chou. Heureusement qu'il m'a.

J'allais le chercher par le bras, en lui caressant sensuellement les cheveux par l'arrière.

- Viens mon amour.

Nous entrions. En fait, il me suivit partout où j'allais. Pire que mon ombre je l'eu sur le dos quoi que je fasse.

- Et là, nous avons, la chambre.

- Ah. C'est joli.

- Ouiii, très joli…

Oops, ma robe tombe…comme je suis maladroite…

- Et ça ? Comment tu le trouve ?

Il me dévora des yeux, de haut en bas, de bas en haut et rebelote douze fois de suite.

- …Magnifique…

- Je sais !

Je me jetais sur sa chemise, qui, rapidement, alla rejoindre ma robe un peu plus loin.

- Euh… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'apprends la vie Drago.

Tout en léchant délicatement les contours que son divin torse dessinait merveilleusement.

Et c'est ainsi que j'appris la vie à Drago Malfoy.

- Tu vas où ?

Il se levait du lit. Du moins, ce qu'il en reste.

- Je vais boire, j'arrive.

- Tu vas t'y retrouver ?

- Bien sur que oui…euh…non…

Décidément.

- Deuxième porte à gauche. Par là.

Tout en lui indiquant la porte. Son regard inexpressif croisa le mien. Et.

- Je crois qu'on va être heureux Hermione.

Moi, de mon paradis orgasmique.

- Ouaiiiis, je crois aussi…

- Nan, vraiment, je crois qu'on à tout pour être heureux.

- Oui oui. Maintenant laisse moi dormir…

Rapidement mes yeux se fermèrent. Ainsi, ce qui suivit échappa à mon oreille. Profitez, voilà quelque chose que j'ignore :

Drago se rendit mécaniquement jusque dans la salle d'eau. Il ouvrit le robinet, et laissa couler l'eau histoire que je n'entende rien. Puis, il transplana. Où ? Je l'ignore. Pour quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'en sais !

- Ah ! Malfoy ? Ce retour ?

- Parfait.

- Je te l'avais dit.

- C'est vache quand même.

- Pas autant que tout ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

Le type, que Dray avait rejoint n'était nul autre que Leslie. Le traitre.

- Combien de temps je vais devoir faire ça ?

- Je sais pas. Le temps qu'elle t'apprenne à être un bon toutou !

- C'est pas drôle.

- C'était ton idée !

- Je sais.

Drago alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil. Il fixa le vampire.

- Je nous donne une chance.

- Je ne te juge pas.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'on en finisse de cette vie désordonnée.

- C'est tout à ton honneur.

- Jouer l'amnésique ne me plait pas, je fais ça par nécessité.

- J'en ai jamais douté.

Leslie vint près de lui. Et pris la parole.

- Hermy est une salope, tu ne changeras pas ça. Je n'aurais pas le courage que tu as. Mais respect. Réussir à la tromper sur ton état, t'est vraiment fort.

- Je ne suis pas Drago Malfoy pour rien !

- J'ai presque cru que tu étais devenu un type bien.

- Rêve pas Winchip. Si elle est une garce, je reste moi, le même connard qu'il y à 7 ans.

- C'est qu'elle en à de la chance Hermione !

- Je fais ça par amour.

- T'as pas à te justifier.

- Je ne le fais pas. S'il faut que je fasse semblant d'avoir perdu la mémoire in aeternam je le ferais. Je veux tout balayer, tout refaire proprement. Je veux qu'on puisse être ensemble, sans que notre passé ne vienne encore tout gâcher.

Le blond se leva. Fit face à Leslie.

- Bon courage Drago.

- Merci.

- Mais c'était un plaisir.

- Coucher avec elle t'était pas obligé.

- Je sais.

Tout en souriant.

- Je t'avais seulement demandé de l'occuper.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait !

Malfoy roula des yeux.

- Au revoir Winchip.

- Au revoir Malfoy.

Il transplana. Coupa le robinet et revint dans la chambre. Je me réveillais.

- Tu ne t'es pas perdu ?

- Non.

- Formidable, c'est toujours ça à pas t'apprendre !

- Oui.

Je le regardais, comme il était beau.

- Viens.

Il s'approcha. S'arrêta.

- Allez viens !

Il reprit. S'assit à côté de moi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je suis paumé, je ne reconnais rien. Je suis sensé être le maître de ces lieux et je m'y retrouve pas.

Je soufflais. Priant pour qu'il ne soit pas relou comme ça in aeternam. C'est qu'il me manquerait presque l'ancien Drago…

- On s'en tape de la maison.

Je prenais son menton.

- On s'en tape de tes souvenirs. Là tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose à te faire faire.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouiiii…

Je collais mon opulente poitrine sur son torse.

- Il me semble – en embrassant son épaule – avoir – en descendant plus bas – oublier quelques détails dans ton apprentissage tout à l'heure….- en le poussant sur le lit.

Au diable la mémoire, au diable les passéistes. Moi je me tourne vers l'avenir, ce dernier promet d'être aussi parfait que ce que je veux qu'il soit. Après tout, n'ai-je pas tout ce que je voulais avoir ?

Sur ce, Bye les filles !

* * *

A bientôt pour ma nouvelle fic' :

**Un con comme les autres**

_"...Aller pourrir en enfer ??? Aucuns problèmes Granger ! Mais tu viens avec moi ..."_


End file.
